More Than Friends
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Setting: HogwartsTrio's 6th year after Sirius' death. First part in a series. This is a HG and HrR relationship fan fiction. Rated PG13 for leeway.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Mysticwriter, am not the owner of Harry Potter, even though I just LOVE the books very much. I give all credit to Mrs. J. K. Rowling, but must interject that this fan fiction is only my own imagination at work. **

**More then Friends**

**Chapter 1**

Ron wasn't sure why he was laying awake thinking about Hermonie in his bed at Sirius' home. In fact he knew that he shouldn't be thinking about her at all, but his dream had been disturbing enough to frighten him back into reality. He could still see her terrified face in his mind. He breathed deeply, trying to rid himself of the fear that tingled through his body.

He got up, knowing that there would be no way that he would be going back asleep, and turned on the light. He reached for his quill and a piece of parchment. He sat down at the desk and stared at it. _What am I doing?_ He thought. He sighed and closed his eyes, unsure of why he felt so compelled to write Hermonie after a silly dream.

But it had not been a silly dream. It was a battle and he had been the last one to hold her in her last moments of life. The look on her face was the worse that he had ever seen. Then the dream Hermonie had said the words that he had always wished she would say.

He looked down and decided that he had to write her. A friendly letter explaining that he was afraid for her safety. Sure, that was what he wanted to write.

_Dear Hermonie,_

_How are you? I'm fine. I just had a horrible dream. You died. I know that you haven't, but my heart is breaking at the thought that you could possibly be unsafe. Yes, I know that you are probably just fine with your parents but when you aren't here with us I have no way of knowing for sure. What if He Who Must Not Be Named has gone after you? _

_Okay, any way Mum said that they will be sending for you soon. Watch for it._

_Love,_

_Ron_

He looked down at the letter and nodded, grabbed Pig and sent it on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On the default/First chapter I wrote that my name was mysticwriter. That is what I wanted to call myself, but someone already had that name. My true name is mysticofthepen. Or you can just call me mystic and that's fine. Please review I love feedback. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

Hermonie was unsure of why she was laying in her bed just thinking about her best friend Ronald Weasly. She rolled over and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't remember the dream she had been having, but she did know that it had been very pleasant and it had also involved Ron.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping to get rid of her thoughts when a tiny object smashed into her head.

"Ow!" She cried. There, sitting on the bed was none other then Ron's owl. Her heart raced as she took the letter and ran over to the light to read it.

Hermonie pulled out a quill and some parchment and started writing.

_Dear Ron,_

_It's so funny, but I think we are both up at the same time. How weird huh? It is so sweet of you to be concerned for my well being. I am just fine and since of what is happening I shall not elaborate any further. I must go. I shall see you soon, Ron._

_Love,_

_Hermonie_

She sealed it and tied it onto Pig's leg. She sighed as she watched the owl fly into the dark night sky.

Harry was not happy. Of course he was never happy when he had to stay with the Dursleys, but that was besides the point. His friends had yet again not written to him as they had promised. Then again it had only been a couple of weeks into the summer, but he wasn't sure he was going to let them off the hook this time.

He tried to calm his anger by drawing pictures, but that only had made him angrier. He now was laying on his bed hoping for a miracle.

As if in answer to his wish Tonks suddenly appeared at the end of his bed. She was different looking as always.

"It's time to go, Harry," she said as Mad Eye Moony and Remus Lupin popped into his room.

"It's about time," He said as he jumped off his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron woke up early the next morning to find his best mate, Harry sleeping on the floor on a small mattress. He blinked in surprise. _When did he get here?_ Ron thought as he climbed out of bed.

"Harry?" Ron whispered, not wanting to really wake him up.

"Hmmm?" Harry answered as he rolled over. Ron smiled.

"When did you get here mate?" He asked joyful. Harry cracked open one of his eyelids to look over at him.

"Last night really late. Hermonie is here too," he said. Ron's heart jumped into his throat. He had never thought that she would be here so early. He glanced in the mirror and saw that his hair was sticking straight up.

"That's awesome," Ron managed as he went over to his set of dresser drawers in order to find something appropriate to wear.

"She'll like anything that you wear. You don't have to worry about that. The first thing out of her mouth was 'where is Ron?' " Harry said as he sat up and stretched.

"Really?" Harry nodded and laughed at his naïve friend.

"You two really need to get together. It would make life easier." Ron shrugged as he threw his night shirt on the bed.

In the next room, Hermonie was having the same problem.

"Gin, what should I wear today?" Hermoine asked as she looked in her trunk.

"Well it doesn't matter does it?" Ginny asked coyly. Hermonie shot her a glance.

"Yes it does. I haven't seen everyone yet and I would like to make a good impression." She answered. Ginny snorted.

"You've already made an impression. I would have to say that this is all really for my brother, Ron."

Hermonie stopped and spun around. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Please Ginny. You always say those kinds of things, but I have absolutely no feelings for Ronald Weasly. He is my friend and nothing more."

"Oh come off it Hermonie I know that you like him. More then you probably realize." Ginny said as she picked out some clothes from her dresser.

"Let's just drop the subject." Hermonie said as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her trunk. Ginny smiled as she watched Hermonie fuss with her appearance. To Ginny it was very clear that Hermonie was in love with Ron. There was no other explanation for how the two of them acted. The wheels in her mind started turning as she thought up an idea to get the two of them finally together. It would take a lot of work, Ginny realized, but then again she could recruit Harry into this excursion and it would give her an excuse to be around Harry much more then she usually was.

Yes, in Ginny's mind there would be more then two people that would end up happy this year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron tried to be all smooth and collected as he walked out of his room, but that wasn't to be the case this morning. As soon as he stepped out it ran smack dab into Hermonie, sending both them tumbling down the stairs. Ginny came up behind and smiled at Harry.

"I have an idea," she said softly as they started walking.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We have to get Ron and Hermonie together," she said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"What shall we call our plans?" He asked her as he laughed at how Ron was trying to vainly apologize to Hermonie for running into her.

"Operation More then Friends?" Ginny suggested. Harry nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go and help them."

Hermonie however was not pleased with the events. She had tried to be so amazingly cool, but Ron had destroyed that.

"You could have broke my leg or my neck or something, Ron. You need to watch where you are going," she hissed at him. Ron's face flushed red.

"Well you should watch who's coming out of a room, Hermonie," he hissed back. Hermonie clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met."

"Well you are the most infuriating person that I have ever met too."

Harry placed a hand upon Ron's shoulder, jolting the young red haired man out of the fight.

"Come on let's go and eat." The nodded and followed Ginny and Harry into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasly was already busy with making the morning meal.

"Oh good morning! How did you all sleep?" She asked brightly.

"Great Mrs. Weasly," Hermonie and Harry said together. Mrs. Weasly smiled.

"Well I figured that today you would like to catch up. I know that it hasn't been as long of a time away, but it's been long enough. Does that sound like a plan to you four?" Mrs. Weasly asked as she placed a plate of eggs upon the table.

"Sounds great to me, Mrs. Weasly," Harry replied as he helped himself to some eggs.

"Great. You have free reign of the house, except for the kitchen. There will be a meeting here today that you four can not be a part of. Order business."

"Oh come now, Mum why can't we be in the Order. We've all fought He Who Must Not Be Named." Ron complained.

"Besides Harry has more then enough right to be a part of the Order, Mrs. Weasly," Hermonie argued. Mrs. Weasly shook her head.

"Not even Harry can be a part of meeting and that is the final word on the matter. Now, eat your breakfast."

The four of them fell silent as they began to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thank you to my two reviewers. You gave me that needed boost to write and to write better. I love you both:-) Please keep reveiwing!)

**Chapter 5**

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie all congregated upstairs in the girl's bedroom. Mrs. Weasly had sent up some food to discourage them from coming down for anything. She even had warned them that if they made a move towards the kitchen that she would severely hex them.

"I wish we could know what was going on in there," Ginny said whistfully as she sat down on the bed. Harry wandered in slowly and sat down next to her. He heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even worse then it usually did.

"We all do, Gin. But we probably should talk about better things. Like how come none of you wrote me?" Harry asked pointedly. Hermonie sighed and shook her head. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the dresser, a pillow behind her.

"We weren't allowed, Harry," Ron answered as he settled into a crossed legged position in the middle of the floor. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's true. They were afraid that you may get either one a rash idea to escape where you were safe and two that you would be found," Hermonie answered as she studied a finger nail. Red anger filled his cheeks.

"Do something rash!" He exclaimed. Ginny placed one of her small hands upon his shoulder.

"We all wanted to write you."

"That's not the point! The point is that they think that I would do something rash," Harry argued, flames of anger now possessing his emerald green eyes. The group looked at each other.

"Well you already have done some rash things, Harry," Hermonie stated softly, her eyes stared at the floor. Harry blinked in response, his breathing heavy.

"She only speaks the truth, mate. Just don't shoot the messengers," Ron defended. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry. Things aren't easy. I just..." He trailed off not sure of how to tell them.

"I'm afraid," he whispered, no longer able to look them in the eye. Ginny wrapped her arm around him and gave him a squeeze.

"We all are," she whispered back. He looked up at them and saw that Hermonie and Ron were nodding.

"Yeah. It's affecting my dreams too, mate. I keep having this dream that He Who Must Not Be Named comes after us. We all stand with you, but everyone around me dies. One by one. Hermonie, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mum, Dad, Professor McGonagall, you. I'm always left alone. What if that happens? I can't survive without you. I can't survive without any of you," Ron said. He hung his head, trying to hide his flaming face. Hermonie touched his forearm.

"You didn't tell me that was what was bothering you that night," she whispered. He glanced up, locking eyes with her.

"I felt stupid for even writing." Hermonie blushed and took his hand.

"You shouldn't have. I'm your friend. Always will be, always have been. We'll get through this war. Believe me, Ron. We will and we'll get through it together." He gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks 'Mione," he mumbled. She looked down and realized what she had done. She moved away, her face flaming.

"You're welcome. What are friends for?"

Ginny glanced over at Harry, a smile formed upon her red lips. Harry smiled back and winked. Her eyes widened slightly. _Had he said all that to get them together?_ Ginny wondered. She raised an eye brow and he nodded slightly. Her mouth opened, but she quickly closed it. She didn't want Ron and Hermonie to know what had just happened.

"So, have any of you done your home work yet?" Hermonie asked suddenly. Harry laughed and nodded.

"There was nothing else better to do at the Dursleys," he admitted as he shifted on the bed.

"Of course I did mine. Do you even need to ask, Hermonie?" Ginny asked with a smile. Hermonie looked over at Ron, who was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Ron?" She asked. He closed his eyes and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you said." Ron sighed deeply and looked back at her.

"I didn't do my home work. I never do it. You should know that by now, Hermonie." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She just sat there shaking her head.

"Quit that," Ron chastized.

"Why didn't you do your home work? Were you hoping that I would do it for you?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sheepish look.

"Kind of." Hermonie's mouth fell open. She smacked his arm angrily.

"You know what I'm not going to do any of your home work, nor help you in any way. That means you have to take your own notes. You're going to have to learn how to study. You are the one that is going to have to do everything for once. I'm not going to be your slave, Ronald Weasly," She huffed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you say that now, but that doesn't mean that you won't help me," he argued. Her eyes widened.

"I will not!"

"You will too!"

"Arg! Why is it that you always fight with me?"

"Because you start it, 'Mione."

"And that's another thing, stop calling me 'Mione!"

"You never complained before."

"You only forget all of the time because you don't use your brain, Ronald."

"You know I hate it when you call me Ronald. My name is Ron."

"No your nickname is Ron, your real name is Ronald."

"Well your nick name is 'Mione and I'm gonna call you that."

"Oh! I can't stand you!"

Hermonie jumped up from where she was sitting and clenched her fists at her side. She glared down at Ron before starting for the door.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, causing her to stop in her tracks. She spun around.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" She asked him, her hand found a strand of hair and started twisting it.

"Yes, but I know you'll want me to say it again. I'm sorry." Hermonie blinked and sat down slowly.

"Whoa, what is wrong with you mate? You never say sorry to her." Harry asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"What if that was the last conversation I had with her? What if she died? I don't want her to be angry. I don't want to be angry with her," Ron said softly. Ginny blinked. Harry glanced over at her to see that she was just as shocked as he was. Ron was never one to say he was sorry. Hermonie always just gave in and forgave him without any words spoken whatsoever. It was their relationship.

"You're growing up, Ron," Hermonie said in a stunned voice. Ron looked over at her and shrugged.

"Hm... Well maybe I am."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I want to take the time now to personally thank these people: SpikesDreamer, Liadan Hurricane, mm-madness, and The Unknown Weasly. You guys are the best!)

**Chapter 6**

Dinner had been sent up to the group with a distinct warning from Mrs. Weasly that if they came down they would be in a whirlwind of trouble.

"It doesn't make sense that we can't be in the Order. At least they should let Harry be in the order. He has battled He Who Must Not Be Named often enough," Ron commented as he dug into the chicken that had been sent up. Hermonie shook her head at him.

"Why can't you just say his name, Ron? We shouldn't fear him. Fear is our weakness. Call him Voldermort and show that you are not afraid of evil," Hermonie said, rolling her eyes when Ron shivered at the name.

"I can't call him by his name, Hermonie. I just can't. Now lay off," Ron mumbled as he bit angrily into his food. Ginny glanced over at Harry. Harry gave a shrug.

"Anyway, on to lighter things. We'll be at Hogwarts in two weeks!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to brighten the mood.

"Quidditch!" Ron exclaimed, slapping Harry a high five.

"It's going to be awesome this year!" Harry exclaimed.

"I bet they'll make you Quidditch captian, Harry."

"Naw, I think they'll make you captian."

"No way man. I've only been on the team a year. You've been on for six years. They'll definately choose you."

"No I think..." Harry started, but was interrupted by a slap to the head from Ginny.

"You two are so weird," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"What? We just think the other one is going to be captian. Does that make us weird?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"It does when you two go on complimenting each other and acting like girls about it," Hermonie said. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Were we acting like girls, mate?" Ron asked him. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I don't think we were."

"We might have been."

"But how could we know if we did."

"Oh shut up already!" Hermonie exclaimed in an exhausted voice. Ron's mouth opened to retort, but no sound ever came out. Hermonie shoved a block of corn bread into his mouth. Ginny and Harry laughed as Ron's face turned a crimson red.

"That was brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermonie blushed.

"Well it was the only way I could think of to get him to shut up."

A brown owl flew at the window and pecked. Harry got up and opened the window. The owl swooped in and landed on Ron's lap, holding out its leg for him to untie the four letters that were attached to him. Ron untied the owl and gave it a pat before the owl soared out the window. Harry closed it immediately afterwards and resumed his place on the floor. Ron handed out the letters.

"Letters from Hogwarts," Ron stated as he handed them out. Harry ripped his open. Inside was the standard welcome back to school for your sixth year, blah blah blah, letter and of course the list of required books and other such things. But inside was an entirely different letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen as the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professsor McGonagall_

Harry jumped up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'M QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The days had gone by too fast for Harry's liking, but he was glad to be heading back to Hogwarts. He had missed it greatly, but he wanted to stay where Sirius' presence was most felt. Deep down inside he missed his godfather. He wanted to be able to bring Sirius back, but he knew that he couldn't and he just wanted to be close to the one person that had been his family left.

Harry sat in Hermonie and Ginny's room just blankly staring as Ginny packed. She walked over to him and placed one of her small hands upon his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked him gently. Harry jolted out of his ravine and gave her a small smile.

"Yes," he said. She gave him a sympathetic smile and hugged him tightly.

"I know, Harry," she stated simply. He clung to her, trying not to cry on her shoulder. He didn't want to let anyone know that he cried or that he would need to cry.

"Thank you," he whispered. She gave him a squeeze before returning to her packing.

"Even the strongest of men need time to grieve," she told him.

Down the hall it was quite the different scene.

"Where in the bloody hell did I put my wand?" Ron asked as he threw his clothes as far as he could throw them. One of his muggle t-shirts landed on Hermonie's face. She pulled it off angrily and threw it back at him.

"How should I know? You are such an unorganized mess, Ronald Weasly."

"Why must you call me Ronald. My name is Ron."

"No you're full true birth name is Ronald."

"Should I call you 'Mione then?"

"That is not my birth name. My birth name is. . ."

"Yeah and my name is Ronald. I know I know. Ever heard of nick names?"

"Ever heard of full names?"

"Ever heard of being annoying."

"Yes every time I'm around you, Ronald."

"That is cold, Hermy."

"Do NOT call me Hermy."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"What?"

"You know what you said. Take it back."

"Why?"

"Because it was rude, Ron!"

"I take it back."

"That was sacrastic."

"Yep. At least you can recognize that!"

"Well I never!"

"You never what?"

"I never thought you could be more stupid then you already are, but I have found out wrong."

"Yeah well aren't you use to it yet?"

"What does THAT suppose to me?"

"It means just what you think it means, Hermy."

"FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THE WORLD STOP CALLING ME HERMY!"

"I'll stop once youstop calling me Ronald."

"I have already stopped calling you Ronald."

"You just called me Ronald."

"I didn't!"

"You did too. HAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN HERMONIE!"

"You are such an idiot."

"Yeah well you like it."

"No I don't. Why can't you be mature like Harry."

The words hung in the air. Ron's mouth fell open in hurt.

"Oh I see who you like better."

"Yes I like Harry better because he isn't stupid like you!" With that Hermonie left his room, slamming the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ginny wasn't entirely sure how they had made it from the place that they had called home to the Platform 9 and 3/4, but they had. Of course the trip would not have been complete without Hermonie and Ron's bickering, Mrs. Weasly's crying, Fred and George popping up to give them contraband to try out and sell to the Hogwarts students, instructions from Mr. and Mrs. Weasly on how to conduct themselves at school, and the constant hugging from everyone. When they finally had managed to wiggle themselves free of everyone and onto the train, the world felt slightly normal to Ginny. This was where they always where. This train was the best thing that could ever have happened to her. She could remember a time when she would stand on the platform and watch as her brothers would go off to Hogwarts and come back bringing stories about the grand time they had there. Now she was a fifth year and within a couple of years she would no longer be at Hogwarts. The thought saddened her heart. She pushed it away and followed Harry, Hermonie, and Ron to a compartment. They grabbed the biggest one they could find, knowing full well that this year it would be filled to capacity.

The train jolted as it started, sending Hermonie straight into Ron's arms. He grabbed her and held her tight against him.

"Let me go Ron," she said quickly, pushing out of his arms.

"You don't have to get all ansy. You're the one that fell into me," he huffed as he sat next to the window. Hermonie rolled her eyes and sat across from Ron, next to Ginny. Harry decided to sit next to Ron. He gave Ginny a look as if to say that he wasn't sure they were going to make it to Hogwarts in one piece this year. She gave him a smile of reassurance.

The door slid open to and inside entered Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Luna, of course, was not paying much attention to what was going on for she had the newest Quibbler upside down once more.

"Hey guys!" Neville greeted with a smile as he sat down next to Harry. Harry gave him a smile.

"How are you Neville?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged.

"Better then now that I'm coming back to Hogwarts," Neville replied. At that moment Ron stretched his legs, kicking Hermonie in the shin.

"OW!" She cried out, her hand fell to her shin as she glowered at him.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled. Hermonie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah right," she retorted.

"What! Can't I say sorry without you being a snob about it?"

"I'm a snob now?"

"Yes you've always been a snob."

"Then why are you friends with me? Doesn't that make you a snob as well?"

"No. You're the snob. Always have been, Hermy."

"No you always have been, RONALD."

"You are SOOO DARN FRUSTRATING!"

"I am frustrating! You're the frustrating one!"

"Hermy need to shut up."

"No you need to shut up."

"Blah blah blah blah. I'm not listening Hermy."

"I'm not listening to you either Ronald."

"You know how I feel about being called that."

"Why does it bother you? Oh I know why because you are a stupid git."

"Yeah yeah we all know that you prefer Harry over me. Why don't you just marry him, huh?"

"Because I'm too young to get married. Besides why would you care?"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"ARG I CAN'T STAND YOU HERMONIE I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!"

Ron's outburst caused Hermonie to jump back a little in her seat, tears brimmed in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled slightly. A tear fell from her eye lids. She brushed it away furiously.

"I hate you," she whispered as she got up and left the compartment.

"Ron. . ." Harry started, but Ron's hand came up.

"Yeah yeah I know." With that he got up and left. Neville looked over at Harry in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair causing it to ruffle even further.

"They're having problems," Harry answered.

"Problems? No I think it's something more then that Harry," Luna piped up. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree with Luna. I think that everything that has gone on and the fact that they love each other is causing the bigger fights between them. They don't know how to handle it," Ginny replied. Neville looked over at her.

"Oh. I get it."

"Get what Neville?" Harry asked. Neville looked over at him and smiled.

"Before they would fight, but not this bad. Then when that Krum fellow started after Hermonie, Ron got jealous but he didn't understand why right? Well perhaps one or both of them has finally realized that they like the other, but they don't think they are suppose to because they are the best of mates." Ginny jumped up and gave Neville a hug.

"Neville you're a genius! That's it! Now we need to get them together before they destroy everything in their path." She motioned for them to lean in.

"Okay, here's the plan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ron had to pretty much run down the corridor to even catch up to Hermonie. When he finally did he placed his hand upon her shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she tried to hide it. She looked up at him without emotion.

"What do you want Mr. Weasly?" She asked him simply without any type of inflection in his voice. His heart broke to hear her call him 'Mr. Weasly.' He had heard that nearly every day from the teachers, but never before from her.

"I want to talk to you," He said. She looked and saw that the compartment next to them was empty. She opened the door and they filed it. Ron closed it behind him and turned around to find her sitting with her hands folded upon her lap.

"Speak what is on your mind. I have prefect duties to attend to, Mr. Weasly." Ron sighed and sat across from her.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I should never have said them and I don't really understand why those things come out of my mouth. I don't think that you are a snob. You don't drive me insane. You're perfect. You're funny, loyal, brave, beautiful. . . " Ron trailed off, not entirely sure where those words had come from.

"Anyway, you're my best mate and I would hate it if you hated me," He finished. He took her hands, unsure of what else to do.

"You're words hurt, Ron."

"Well so do yours."

"Point taken. Apology accepted. I do not hate you. You just frustrate me."

"And you frustrate me as well, but that's kind of how our friendship works." She laughed as she gave him a hug, sending shivers up and down Ron's spine. She kissed his cheek before letting go.

"Come on we both have prefect duties to attend to," Hermonie said as she got up out of her seat. Ron followed suit and sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you really think this will work, Gin?" Harry asked after she had told him the plan. She nodded.

"I know my brother and I know Hermonie. It most definately will work. But first we have to get them to admitt it to us. Otherwise this never will work." Neville nodded.

"She's right," Neville said. Harry sighed and sat back in his seat, unsure of what they were going to do to their friends.

"Alright. I'm in, but I don't think it's going to work."

"We have to believe it will work, Harry. Now all of us have to be committed to this. Christmas is not far away."

Ron and Hermonie walked into the compartment at that moment to find them all smiling guilitly. Hermonie looked at each of them in turn, an eyebrow raised.

"Do we want to know what you have been discussing in here?" Hermonie asked.

"We haven't been discussing anything important," Harry lied.

"Suuuure," Ron said as he flopped down in the seat that he had had before the fight. Hermoine sat back down in her seat.

"It says in the Quibbler that they are going to soon find the mystical Dragons of York," Luna blurted out, trying to save face.

"That's what you were talking about?" Hermonie asked skeptically.

"Yes that and about the Loch Ness Monster and her rise to against the Dark Lord." Hermonie snorted a laugh.

"Luna there is no such thing as the Loch Ness Monster." Luna smiled and buried her face in the Quibbler.

"Shows how much you know." Hermonie rolled her eyes.

The trip went faster then anyone had thought and soon they were at the Gryffindor table waiting for the Sorting Hat to be finished with the sorting of the new students.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Ron said softly, wiggling every so often in his chair.

"It's going as fast as it can, Ron," Hermonie said. Ron looked over at her.

"I know, but I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" She asked him with a knowing smile.

"Right after I eat." Harry snorted.

"Yeah that lasts about two seconds, huh Ron," Harry said as he jabbed his friend with his elbow. Ron gave him a sheepish look before turning his attention back over to the sorting hat. Finally Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"I have a few announcements to make before we get on with this delicious feast that looms before us. First to first year students and those that need reminding the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Second we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I am pleased to present to you all tonight Professor McLintok. He comes here from Scotland on very short notice. Finally Mr. Filch would like students to know that there is a long list on his door of things that you are not allowed to use in the hallways. Also, no wand dueling in the hallways or any use of spells against each other. Those are the announcements. Now, Tuck In."

The food appeared and the surprised first years awed in amazement. Ron didn't take time to make a sound, just started to pile stuff upon his plate and into his mouth. Hermonie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Are you taking time to even taste it, Ron?"

"Mianba hhansh anba," Ron replied. Hermonie grimaced.

"You're the one that had to ask him a question while he's eating," Harry told her. Ginny laughed as she took a tomato off of Harry's plate.

"Hey that was mine, Gin," Harry protested lightly.

"Yeah I know," She replied with a smile.

After the feast was done the entire school wandered up to their correct towers and into a deep, wonderful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ron wasn't sure how he could have slept after the enormus amount of food he had put into his stomach, but he had. Unfortunately it had not been a long sleep. Or rather he wished he could have slept in, but Harry was too excited for his own good.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Harry kept exclaiming over and over again until Ron's eyes opened a crack. Ron glowered at him, sure that Harry had had some sort of caffeine this morning.

"Mate leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep."

"Nope, get up. It's the first day!" Ron looked over at him and gave him a quizzical look.

"Since when have you been so excited about school?" He asked him as he slowly got up out of bed. Harry shrugged.

"Since today. COME ON!" With that he pushed Ron off of his four post bed and ran out the door.

"I SWEAR TO BLOODY HELL HARRY YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Ron bellowed as he rubbed his sore bottom.

Little did Ron know that Ginny was acting exactly the same way to Hermonie, except Hermonie was already awake.

"Aren't you going to jazz up your hair?" Ginny asked as she bounced on Hermonie's bed. Hermonie just looked over at her.

"No I want it down today. Is that a problem with you?"

"You should wear it half up."

"And why is that Gin?"

"Because Ron thinks you're so hot when you do." Hermonie, who had been standing at the mirror in the bathroom that was joined off of the room, dropped the brush that she had been using in the sink. She grabbed it quickly and wiped the water off of it.

"Who cares what Ron thinks," she said stiffly.

"You care," Ginny replied. Hermonie shot her a glance.

"I do not. Ginny you are my best friend, but that does not mean that I have to care at all about the thoughts of your prat brother."

"Why do you fight so if you don't love him?" Ginny asked her with a wink.

"I fight because your brother is an insensitve jerk that needs to learn that he can not treat women the way he does."

"And it has nothing to do with your feelings for him."

"I only like your brother as a friend."

"What if I told you that Ron loves you back?"

"Then I wouldn't care."

"He loves you. He told me."

Hermonie stopped and spun around, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"He did not tell you. Ronald Weasly would never tell you something like that."

"He didn't have to tell me with words from his mouth. I'm his sister and I know him way to well."

"I do not believe you Ginerva. Now will you please lay off the subject. I want to still have an appitite when I leave here."

"Why did you spin around when I told you that?" Ginny asked, not letting it go.

"Because I didn't believe you."

"I think it is because you love him." Hermonie sighed and slammed her hair brush down on the counter.

"Either be quiet or leave. I can not take this today." Ginny shrugged and left the room, allowing Hermonie time with her thoughts.

Ginny bounded down the stairs where Harry waited anxiously for her with Neville.

"Did it work?" Harry asked as soon as she reached the couch. Ginny nodded.

"Part 1 is done. We'll see it's effects in a moment."

The trio waited upon the couch, talking amongst themselves quietly when finally at the same time Ron and Hermonie walked out of the towers and down the steps.

"Good morning, Ron," Hermonie greeted, her hair was half up in the long clip across the back of her head which allowed curles to frame her face.

"Good morning, Hermonie," he returned. Hermonie breathed deeply. He was wearing that cologne that he only wore upon occassion. Ginny bounded over to him and fixed his tie. Afterwards she turned and winked at Harry.

"Good morning guys. Ready to go?" Harry said casually as he got up off the couch. They nodded. Ginny bounded forward, pushing Neville forward in the process.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Ginny exclaimed as Neville, Harry, and herself raced out before Ron and Hermonie. Ron and Hermonie walked through the portal together, not able to look at each other.

"You're hair is really pretty that way," Ron mumbled, looking over just in time to notice flames of red reach Hermonie's cheeks.

"Thank you. You smell nice today," she answered. Ron could feel his ears go scarlet.

"Don't I smell nice every day?" He asked. She gave him a smile.

"Depends." She left it at that before moving on ahead of him to be with the others.

Harry sat in Potions class, not able to concentrate on what Snape was talking about. He was thankful that today they had Potions with the fifth years due to one of their teachers tweaking out. He took out another piece of parchment and started righting a note to Ginny.

(**Harry, **Ginny)

**Gin I don't think its working**

What do you mean?

**They were arguing in Transfiguration. Again.**

That's normal right?

**Yeah, but aren't they suppose to love each other?**

Harry it's going to take a while. Hermonie is extremely hard to crack. Ron will be easier. Or rather should be.

**Don't you feel guilty about trying to get them together?**

Naw.

**Wow**

Wow what Harry Berry

**Gin never call me that again. And Wow that you wouldn't even feel guilty about this. Especially since Hermonie is your bestest best friend and Ron is your brother.**

Hehehehe... don't like the nick name of Harry Berry... Oh fine. STOP GLARING! I WAS ONLY JOKING! Besides yes I wouldn't feel guilty about it because Hermonie really deeply truly loves Ron and I just want Ron to have the best.

**Hahahaha yeah right Gin**

Shut up Harry

**Soooooo... What is the plan now?**

Gollie do I have to remind you of everything?

**Sure**

You're hopeless Harry

**Hopeless, hm... yep that's me**

Remember what we talked about?

**Yeah I remember. I was just making conversation**

You're pretty bad at it Harry

**Yeah I know**

Why are you so horrible at it?

**Because I'm stupid.**

You are not stupid! You are the most intelligent, brave, loyal, perfect person I know!

**Thanks Gin. You're pretty splendid yourself.**

Thanks Harry.

Ron sat in Potions angry about how Hermonie had treated him, making him feel like a total idiot because he wasn't 'swishing and flicking and blah blah blah' right. He took out a piece of parchement angrily and started writing

(**Ron, **Hermonie)

**Why do you always have to correct me in Transfirguation?**

Ron please stop distracting me. I am trying to learn here.

**Nope I want to know and I want to know now!**

Goodness me we have a temper.

**Just answer the bloody question, Hermy.**

Very well RONALD, I shall. I correct you because you are my friend and thoroughly hopeless in Transfiguration without my help.

**I AM NOT HOPELESS!**

Yes you are.

**You never give me a chance to try, did you know that? I could do it perfectly fine on my own.**

Want to wager a bet upon that statement?

**Yeah I'll wager you two butterbeers that I could get the next thing in Transfiguration without help.**

Deal. You have to do it perfectly in order for you to win. Be prepared to buy me two butterbeers the next time we are in Hogsmede.

**Oh you will be prepared for my win.**

When Potions finally let out Ron was smiling. Harry went over to him and gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked as they waited for Hermonie to catch up.

"I made a bet with Hermonie! I bet her that I can do the next thing in Transfiguration perfectly. I bet her two butterbeers."

"Yes and he is going to lose. Those two butterbeers will taste very good when I win," Hermonie interjected as she came up behind him.

"That's what you think, Hermonie."

"I don't think. I know."

"I don't think you know either."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"That was rude."

"It was a joke."

"A rude joke."

"Come off it."

"Excuse me!"

"Excuse me, excuse me. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Even with a wager you are an insensitve prat. I can not stand you."

"Yeah that's what you always say."

"Will you please excuse me, Harry, but I don't think that I can be in the presence of Ronald Weasly at this moment," Hermonie said as she rushed past them. Harry flashed him a look.

"No I'm not going to apologize. She's the one that can't take a joke."

"But you took it too far, Ron," Harry pointed out. Ron sighed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Ron said as he hurried off in the opposite direction. Harry glanced over at Ginny.

"It'll work," was all Ginny said as she led him down to the Great Hall for lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

(Update! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have been pretty sick lately and unable to even reach a computer. I hope you all are still with me. And here we go!)

Chapter 11 

Ginny had told him that this would work and he wanted to believe her, but he wasn't sure that it was going to happen. Since the wager in Potions class, Ron and Hermonie hadn't been speaking to each other. Now, it was the next Transfiguration class. Harry really wished that Ginny was with him right now. He wasn't afraid of what was going to happen.

They were suppose to turn their quills into a majestic bird. Harry attempted it, making a bird that was hardly majestic in anyway. The feathers were an odd shade of yellow and the bird squeaked instead of chirped. He tore his gaze from his bird and watched Ron who was sitting right next to Hermonie. Ron glanced over at Harry, flashing a smile before he attempted.

A large cloud of smoke erupted from the end of his wand. Harry waved away the smoke, coughing loudly. When the smoke had dissipated slightly he saw something that he had never guessed would happen in a million years. He had performed the spell perfectly, except there was one thing that wasn't right. The quill was not the one that had turned into the majestic bird. Hermonie had been turned into a great large bald eagle who was trying to peck Ron to death.

"I WON HERMONIE!" Ron yelled as Professor McGonagall ran over to them to change Hermonie back. A swish and flick later and Hermonie was back to her regular self. Harry stiffled a laugh as he watched Hermonie smacking him with her hand.

"You stupid idiot! What if that was permanent? You could have killed me!" Hermonie yelled, stopping the entire class. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, causing both of them to look up at her sheepishly.

"I do believe that the two of you have some issues that you need to work out, but during class is not the time to do so," she reprimanded. Hermonie hung her head, trying to conceal the fact that her face was a deep crimson red now.

The class couldn't have ended any quicker for the three of them. Once the bell rang, Hermonie jumped out of her seat and started for the door. Ron was hot on her heels.

"I won. You owe me two butter beers."

"The wager was that you would have to do the spell perfectly. A part of that was transfigure the quill not the person next to you. Therefore, Ron you do not win."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Fine you win. Just leave me alone, Ron," she said softly as a tear fell down her cheek. She bolted away from him. He watched as long as he could until he lost her in the sea of students.

Harry had found Ginny at lunch and told her what had happened. Hermonie hadn't shown up to eat. Ron, who never turned down food, just sat at the table and picked at his food.

"Did you two have another fight?" Harry asked as he watched Ron's strange behavior.

"Yeah," he mumbled, barely audible above the chatter of the students.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as he ate some of her sandwich. Ron looked up at her then back down at his plate.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, you need to tell us. How else can we help you fix it?" Harry asked him. Ron just looked back up at them, a dull sadness evident in his blue eyes. He sighed deeply.

"I told her that I won," he said. Ginny gave him a look.

"The wager? You had a fight over the wager?"

"Yeah. I told her I won and she told me that I didn't then gave in and cried and ran away. I have no idea what is wrong with her and I don't understand why I care."

Ginny looked over at Harry knowingly. He may not understand, but both of them knew exactly why.

"Maybe because you care about her," Harry suggested slowly. Ron's eyes snapped up.

"I do not. She's so frustrating. I don't want anything to do with her anymore."

"But she's your friend," Ginny argued. Ron shook his head.

"No. She's not my friend. Friends don't fight all of the time. I can't remember a time when we don't fight. It's our life. I am tired of fighting. We fight each other. We fight evil. We fight everything. Besides she doesn't want me to be her friend anyway."

Ginny gave him a quizzical look.

"How do you know that?"

"She said that she wished I was Harry," he mumbled. Harry shot Ginny a look. She looked over at him, unsure of this new information.

"Maybe she meant because Harry and her don't fight," Ginny suggested. Ron shook his head.

"No. She doesn't like me. Never has. Never will. We only are 'friends' because we share one common friend and that's Harry. I got to go and do homework or something," Ron said as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Homework?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's bad," Ginny said softly.

"What is?"

"His love for her. Didn't you see and hear how much that one statement from her hurt him. He loves her and he thinks that she likes you, but she doesn't!"

"How do we know that she doesn't Gin?"

"Because I've heard her talk in her sleep."

"Really? Do tell."

"She says his name and then hugs her pillow."

"That doesn't mean much."

"We still have to try. Come on we have to get them back together. If Ron doesn't eat at dinner then he might die. You know how much he needs food." Harry sighed and nodded.

"Come on, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Ginny searched through the castle for Hermonie, but she couldn't find her. Harry had tried searching for Ron throughout the castle too, but he too was also not to be found. The last class of the day was Herbiology and finally both Hermonie and Ron were back, but neither were talking. Ginny, of course, was not in their class. Harry was on his own now.

"Hey let's sit in the back together," Harry suggested. Neither of them said a word, they only followed him back there. He wasn't sure was Professor Sprout was saying, but it didn't matter. Whatever she was teaching them was not nearly as important as the issue that was going on with his two friends. Suddenly, Hermonie took out the small knife and started cutting up the roots that were in front of them. Harry and Ron copied her.

Silence engulfed the trio for the first time in their lives at Hogwarts. Harry squirmed a little in side. He looked over at Ron then over at Hermonie. He was in the middle of them and he didn't want to be here any more. He picked up his root and moved to the other side of Ron and started to cut up his roots with 'interest,' but really he wasn't into it. Harry watched them out of the corner of his eye.

It was Ron that made the first move. It was quite by accident of course. He had reached over for a second root when his hand had brushed against hers. His ears started turning beet red. Hermonie's face was starting to turn the same shade.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay."

"Sure?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me, Hermoine?" Ron asked bravely, forgetting all about his roots. Hermonie looked up at him and studied his face.

"No I don't hate you. I have told you that many different times, Ron but you usually don't listen to me. Why did you turn me in to a bird?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I need your help in Transfiguration. I always need your help. I'm just bad at losing."

Hermonie didn't say a word. She looked back down at her roots and started cutting them up.

"So you owe me two butterbeers," she said teasingly. Ron smiled and nudged her.

"Yep. You always win. It isn't fair."

"Nothing is fair, Ron."

"Blah, blah blah blah blah. . ." Ron retorted.

"Baby."

"Snob."

"Weirdo."

"Freak."

"Good to see that the two of you are back to normal," Harry interjected with a smile. Ron looked at him and gave him a big smile.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food on you?" Ron asked. Harry laughed and nodded, pulling out a sugar quill for him to eat.

"Hungry again?" Hermonie teased. Ron nodded.

"Especially since he didn't eat lunch," Harry told her. Hermonie looked up at him.

"You didn't eat lunch?"

"No. I wasn't to upset to eat."

"About what!" Hermonie asked in disbelief. Ron shrugged.

"Our fight." Hermonie looked back down at her roots, her blush deepening in a darker color then before.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a question. Do you really like Harry better then me?"

"I like you both the same. You just make it more difficult to get along with."

"Yeah I'm the one that makes everything difficult." Hermonie laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Okay okay. I make things difficult too. Happy now?" She asked as her brown eyes shined up at him. His face blushed. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes. Very happy." Harry smiled. Ginny was right and it was up to them to get them together. No two people in the world deserved anything better. He only hoped that Ginny's plan would be correct.


	13. Chapter 13

(Thank you to all my reviewers. I am sorry about the misspelling of Hermione's name. I have been reading too many fan fictions that spelt this way and I think it got lodged into my brain that way. Thank you for your patience and for correcting me even thought I have been in kind of a dense fog as of late and have not corrected my incredibly stupid mistake. Thank you again!) 

Chapter 13 

Ginny raced down the stairs into the common room that night, excitement pulsing through her. After what Harry had told her before dinner about what had happened during Herbiology, she was sure that what they would do next was going to be the best part of the entire plan, or at least this far into it. The school year had only just started, but it had already been pretty eventful.

She stumbled down the last few stairs, falling into Harry at the bottom. They landed in a heap upon the floor.

"Ouch, Gin. That hurt!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his head. She saw his glasses were next to her face on the floor. She grabbed them and she put them back upon his face.

"Hi Harry!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi Gin," Harry replied with a laugh. They got up and dusted themselves off.

"You okay?" She asked him with a smile. Harry shrugged.

"As good as can be expected for someone that was just knocked down to the ground," he replied. Ginny laughed.

"That's pretty good then!" She teased.

"How exactly did you fall down the stairs?" He asked her. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Um, I was excited so I was running."

"You fell over your own self!"

"Yeah."

"That's hilarious, Gin."

"Thank you! Thank you! I will be here all year!" Ginny said as he started bowing in front of Harry acting as if she had just done some sort of great performance.

At that moment Hermione and Ron walked in as if on cue. Ginny winked at Harry before she threw herself into the armchair.

"Hey guys," Ginny said. Hermione sat down on the couch, Ron on the other end.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Hermonie asked.

"Gin just fell down the stairs," Harry announced. Hermione laughed.

"Again?" She asked.

"You fall down the steps on a regular basis?" Harry asked her. Ginny nodded.

"Of course!"

"You should see her at home," Ron said with a snort. Ginny threw her pillow at him.

"I've seen her at home. She never falls down the steps," Harry said as he sat down on the ground in front of the fire.

"Sure she doesn't when you're there. She LIKES you. But when you're away she falls down the steps all the time," Ron announced. Another pillow flew through the air and connected with Ron's face.

"GIN THAT WAS MEAN!"

"I see what Hermione means. You are an insensitive prat."

"Why? Because I told Harry that you have a crush on him. He already knows that you do. He's known since like what second year?" Ron answered. Ginny's eyes turned into round little pools.

"You told him?"

"Yeah. He didn't understand why you were acting so weird around him all the time."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"That really was a mean thing for you to do, Ron," Hermione interjected. Ron shot her a glare.

"Oh come on. How many times have you said that you wish Harry and Ginny got together?" Hermione's face flushed a deep red.

"I told you that in confidence that you would never say a word."

"Wait a second you want me and Harry to. . ." Ginny started.

"You never told me that I wasn't suppose to tell," Ron said. Hermione glared, got up, and stalked out of the room.

"I am sorry that I thought that you had enough brain cells to realize when you shouldn't say stuff like that! Especially to the two people that we were talking about!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't have brain cells. Didn't you know?"

"I should have."

"Wow, that is something you didn't know for once!" Ron exclaimed in a mock surprised voice. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and threw the pillow that had been resting behind her.

"As Ginny said, you are an insensitive prat."

"Wait. . . You two weren't trying to get us together or something?" Harry asked, as if suddenly realizing what had been said.

"NO!" Ron and Hermione yelled at him as they resumed their own bickering.

"I thought we were the only ones to scheme against our friends," Ginny said softly. Harry looked over at her a blushed deeply.

Truth be told, Harry had liked Ginny since his fifth year. He hadn't really through the others. In second she was just Ron's little sister that had an immense crush on him. Third year he had been too preoccupied with Sirius to even notice any girl. He had seen Ginny. She had grown up over the short time he was away from her. Yes, he had had a twinge of feelings for her, but at the time he had believed that Sirius was out to get him and that he had to be careful. That year had been too full of other emotions to really focus on anything. Except when he saw Cho Chang and all thoughts of Ginny flew out of his head.

He hadn't meant to like to Cho. It had just happened. After the TriWizard Tournament when Cedric had died he had thought that he would never have a chance with Cho and had slightly given up hope. He wasn't sure that he could remember if Ginny had been there or not. He was sure that she had been there, but that entire year had been one large whirlpool of memories.

Then fifth year had come and Cho was paying more attention to Harry. There was Umbridge and all the other things too. Yes he had liked the kiss that Cho had given to him, but over time he realized that she was replacing him for Cedric. That thought alone had turned him away from her. That was the year that he and Ginny really started to hang out as a group thanks to the DA. Then there was a spark of interest. He had not wanted to admit it. He shoved it back, rationalizing that there was more important things to do at the moment then focus on Ginny.

Yet, it was this summer that he couldn't stop thinking about her. All his excuses had been used. He saw her even more now then last year. They were together nonstop. It was all thanks to Ginny's plan that they should get Hermione and Ron together. He had agreed to it for two reasons. One, because it meant that perhaps the larger fights that Hermione and Ron were having as of late. Two, because it meant being alone with Ginny a whole lot more.

He glanced over to her. She was hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders rocked with sobs. He got up, oblivious of the raging fight that was still going on between Hermione and Ron, and placed his hand upon her shoulder. Ginny's face jolted upward, tears still hanging upon her eyelids. Her eyes widened as she hid her face again. Harry took her hand and took her out of her seat.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered. She sighed and allowed Harry to pull her uneventfully out of the common room and outside. The loud argument was not drowned out until the portal hole fell shut. He held her hand and took her to the Room of Requirement. What he had to say he didn't want anyone to overhear. Or rather what he hoped that he was going to say. His heart was beating much too fast in his chest. He wasn't sure he was going to survive this encounter.

Ginny followed him wordlessly, sniffing every once and a while. Finally they reached the hallway where the Room of Requirement was. _I need a secure place to talk to my friend._ Harry thought. A door appeared and he opened it, leading Ginny in. Once they were both inside he closed the door and turned around. He took a deep breath. Now that he was here he wasn't sure of what he wanted to say.

"Why are you crying?" Was the only intelligent thing that came out of Harry's mouth. He kicked himself mentally. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You weren't suppose to know," she answered softly.

"I wasn't suppose to know that you liked me. Okay, but why are you crying if you don't like me anymore?"

"Harry," she started, but drifted off. He realized that she wouldn't answer him willingly. There was only way. He had already known her secret for a while. It was time for her to know his.

"I have to tell you a secret, Ginny. You have to promise not to tell anyone," Harry began. She looked at him in confusion.

"Of course I won't tell."

"Okay. Here it is, Ginny. Yes I have known that you have liked me. But you want to know something. You are the only girl that likes me for who I am. Not because I'm Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, but Harry Potter just regular guy that goes to Hogwarts. You like me because I am who I am. You don't realize how nice that is for me. I never get treated like a just a normal guy. But when I met you you never asked about my scar. You never flicked your eyes up at it. You never asked what it was like. You never gaped at me as if I'm some sort of hero. What happened was heroic."

"The only reason why I was saved that night was because my mother died for me. Her love saved my life. That is the only reason why. Now I have to defeat Voldermort without getting myself killed. Did you know that the prophecy said that neither of us can survive while the other one is alive? Yes. That means either I die or he dies and I am all for him dying, because I have a purpose for living."

"I have known that you liked me. I have liked you on and off for several years. But I really didn't start like like liking you until last year. Yes I know that I went out with Cho, but that meant nothing. She was replacing me for Cedric. The thought sickened me. Then I saw you. I was with you more then ever. Yet you were taken and I understand why. Why in the bloody hell you would wait for someone that wasn't going to return your undying love? Anyway, I like you. You make me happy. I like it when I'm with you. I like your laugh. I like your red hair. I like your eyes. Golly, Ginny, I like everything about you. And if Hermione and Ron's fight brought us together then I'll personally condone their fighting for a hundred millions years."

Harry stopped, breathless. He had just poured out everything that he had wanted to tell her. Everything that he wanted to get out of his head. He was sure that she probably didn't like him in that way, but why would she cry? It made no sense. He had taken a risk, a risk that most likely would cost him their friendship. Ginny just stood there staring at him. He swallowed nervously. He wished she would just say something.

"I have a secret too, Harry. I have liked you since I first saw you in your first year on the platform. Even when I dated Michael, I liked you. But I think you already know that," Ginny answered softly. Harry smiled.

"Ginny Weasley, would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked with a smile, taking up her hand again. Ginny smiled and blushed.

"Yes. I would love being your girlfriend, Harry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You are so stupid Ron! I can not believe that you would just come right out and tell Harry Ginny's feelings. Those things are private!"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! You know something you are the one that is stupid. What was Harry suppose to be told? Hmm? Oh, my sister has this weird disease where she can't function around people named Harry? Oh yeah that would have flown really well."

"You didn't have to tell him that."

"What would I have told him, Hermione?"

"You could have told him that Ginny was just shy. It was slightly true!"

"Shy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Yeah that is exactly what Ginny is."

"You probably now ruined their friendship!"

"Me! I ruined my sister's friendship with Harry? Yeah. That's it."

"You are so stupid."

"You are so stupider!"

"That made no sense, Ron."

"So!"

"You are the worst at comebacks."

"So are you."

"Really?"

"Yeah and while we're on the subject… I don't like how you treat me."

"We weren't on that subject."

"I am on it now."

"Well then if you don't like how I treat you then you shouldn't treat me that way."

"What!"

"You heard me. The only reason why I treat you this way is because it is the way you treat me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Harry's voice bellowed. Hermione and Ron stopped and stared at Harry who was standing in front of the common room portal with Ginny by his side. Harry and Ginny's hands were clasped by their side.

"We've been gone like ten minutes and you two are still at it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But you were. . . just, over.. . What?" Ron stuttered in confusion. Hermione squealed and ran over to hug her two friends.

"Um, well I don't think Ron has figured it out yet," Harry said to Ginny.

"In three, two, one," Ginny counted.

"YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER?"

"Wow, you're good at that," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yes we're dating," Harry said softly, looking slightly afraid of his best mate at the moment.

"But why?"

"Because I like her." Hermione sighed and clasped her hands together close to her chest.

"It's so romantic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What! How so?"

"They found each other, Ron."

"And that's romantic?"

"Of course."

"How so?"

"Because they found each other?"

"But, but, he's my friend and she's my little sister! It's not right!"

"Oh hush you. It is too right. They are made for each other. Besides as long as Ginny and Harry happy then that's all that matters."

"I AM DONE FOR TONIGHT!" Ron roared as he ran up stairs.

"Um, that's bad," Ginny said.

"I think I might be dead when I go up there," Harry said.

"Let me go talk to him," Hermione offered, running up the stairs after him. Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Let's go listen," Ginny offered. Harry nodded and they proceeded upstairs after them.

Hermione knocked upon the door and heard Ron's voice muffled against something. She opened the door anyway. She found Ron on his bed, laying face down. His hands were rubbing his temples. She sighed and closed the door before heading over to him. She sat upon his bed.

"Harry I'm going to," Ron started as he flipped over. His eyes widened as he saw her sitting there instead.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to talk."

"To fight you mean."

"No, to talk. Please listen to me."

"Fine."

"Harry has had a hard life. He doesn't have his parents. He has to battle Voldermort. Oh stop cringing at his name Ron! Really! Anyway, Harry has enough of heartaches on his plate. He has lost Sirius. Do you think that is easy for him? Sirius was the last person of his family that loved him. Is he not allowed something as simple as love? Ginny loves him. He loves her. Don't you want your best mate to have what he should want in life?"

Ron looked at her and sighed deeply. He placed his hand upon her forearm, sending shivers up and down Hermione's spine.

"Yes. But she's my sister. I just. . . I just want to protect her."

"From Harry! Oh, Ron. Harry would never hurt her and you know that." Ron fell silent. He looked away from her. He sat up and buried his face into her neck as he hugged her.

"Thanks, 'Mione." She smiled and patted his back.

"Any time, Ron."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ron had told Harry and Ginny that he was happy for them and then they all had gone to bed. The next morning was Halloween. When Ron finally came down he saw that Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking softly. He sighed. It would take some time to get use to seeing them together as a couple. He closed the door and stepped out onto the landing just at the same time as Hermione did.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Ron greeted as he started down the steps.

"Good morning, Ron," she replied as she followed his down the steps. Harry and Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Morning you two. We thought you would never come. What are we going to do today?" Harry asked. Today was Saturday and they were all thankful for it.

"Don't know. Let's decide over breakfast," Ron suggested. They agreed and went down to the Great Hall. Ginny sat next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron on the opposite side.

"How about some Quidditch?" Ron suggested. Harry and Ginny nodded. Hermione remained silent.

"We could teach you," he suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"No it's okay. I would rather watch anyway."

"Come on! Play with us!" Ginny encouraged. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't have a broom and I don't know how to fly all that well. Besides I don't like it."

"Why don't you like to fly?" Ron asked her.

"Because I'm scared of heights. I'm surprised you didn't remember that Ron."

"I forget a lot of stuff. You know that 'Mione."

"Yes I know." The group went silent, fumbling for something to say to each other.

"I'll teach you," Ron blurted out after several moments.

"Teach me? To fly?" Hermione asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah. It'll be safe. You can go on my broom. I promise I won't let you fall off."

"But what if I do fall off?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'll catch you. I promise," Ron replied. She picked at her eggs before looking back up, a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"I would like that very much, Ron," she replied. Ron smiled and shoved in a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

They finished their breakfast quickly and hurried out to the Quidditch pitch. Immediately, Harry and Ginny were in the air chasing after one another.

"Just get on behind me," Ron told her as he mounted his broom.

"I, I don't think I want to do this any more, Ron."

"Come on, I told you nothing would happen to you." Hermione sighed and mounted behind him. She put her arms around his waist and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes," she replied. Ron kicked off the ground hard and rocketed into the sky. Hermione let out a terrified scream.

"You okay!" Ron exclaimed quickly, putting his hand over hers. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Sorta," she replied. He laughed softly.

"You'll be okay," he reassured her as he flew slowly around the pitch.

"RON ARE WE PLAYING QUIDDITCH OR GOING FOR A SUNDAY STROLL AROUND THE PARK!" Harry yelled as he zoomed past them.

"SHE'S SCARED!" Ron yelled back. Ginny came up next to them and gave Hermione and sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked her.

"Not really. I don't like being up this high."

"Well, you are with the safest person out here," Ginny replied. Hermione laughed.

"That's not a reassuring thought," Hermione replied. Ginny laughed before zooming off to chase Harry again.

Ron took her around the pitch a couple of times before starting to do stunts. Hermione had to try hard not to yell out in fright. She didn't want to scare Ron. Finally after some time he brought her back down to the ground.

"Now you get to learn," he said as he moved back on the broom.

"No," Hermione stated as she stepped back, shaking her head.

"Come on! Don't you want to?"

"Yes," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Then get on." She did as he told her. Soon they kicked up off the ground and into the air. Ron told her what to do and soon, Hermione was flying all by herself without Ron's help.

"This is great!" Hermione exclaimed as she zoomed around the pitch at a much fast pace. Ron smiled.

"Told you."

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen earlier."

"You just let fear control you."

"Yeah. It's one of my flaws."

"It's a flaw I like," Ron said without thinking. His face turned instantly red. Had he really said what he thought he had said?

"You do?" Hermione asked him softly. She turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah. It's funny," Ron saved. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I like the fear that you have of spiders," she teased.

"Hey that is a real fear."

"So is mine."

"No yours is silly."

"So is yours, Ron."

"Mine is not silly."

"You are always silly, Ron. Everything about you is silly."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Are you teasing me, 'Mione."

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Mione, Ronald."

"And what did I tell you about calling me Ronald, 'Mione."

"You are SO frustrating!"

"Me! You're the frustrating one, Hermy."

"That does it!"

"What?"

"I told you never to call me that. You never listen. This does it Ron. I'm not going to be your friend anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me?"

"We aren't friends because I called you, Hermy?"

"Precisely."

"You stubborn, witch!"

"You stubborn, wizard!" Hermione went to hit him, forgetting that she was on a broom. With her movement she tipped sideways and fell through the air.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he urged his broomstick down fast. Her screams ripped through the air. He dived beneath her and caught her, zooming upward away from the ground. Tears poured down her face. He didn't concentrate on flying. He concentrated on her. He landed without really looking, out by the trees far from the pitch. He cradled her in his arms.

"You're okay. You're okay," Ron kept mumbling as he comforted her.

"I almost died!" She cried as she clung to him.

"I wouldn't have let you."

"But what if that was the last thing I said to you?" Ron looked down at her.

"I would never have allowed that to be the last thing that we said to each other."

"You can't promise things like that, Ron. Why can't we get along?"

"I don't know."

They fell silent underneath the tree.


	16. Chapter 16

(I just want to take a little bit of the page up here to have a shout out to all my loyal reviewers.

RainDateChick-I am so glad that you love my fic. I only write to serve! Lol.

Liadan Hurricane- yes it will take forever. Ron and Hermione have been taking forever in the real books. What would be the difference now? That's how I felt. I like reading the 'straight to the point' ones too, but I wanted my first fic to be a little bit more like them.

Andy-may- I am glad that you thoroughly enjoyed chapter 14 the most. I had decided a while ago that Harry and Ginny, who aren't really as stubborn or as hard headed as Hermione and Ron, would get together sooner.

Granhermi- I'm glad you are enjoying it

SpikesDreamer- YAY YOU LOVE IT!

Kessemm- I'm not sure how to respond to your review. I thought the dialogue was pretty realistic, but then again I am only the author and authors sometimes don't see the error of their ways.

Hpfreak31- Thank you for correcting my spelling on Hermione's name. I feel incredibly stupid for making that mistake for so long.

Bhekie- Weasley? I've been spelling it wrong. I'm going to have to go back and look. I don't think that I spelt it incorrectly, but I will have to make sure on that. Thank you.

The Unknown Weasley- I'm making them longer. I do hope you enjoy them or that you are still with us.

Now onward to the next chapter! Thank you all again for reviewing! I love you all!

Short note to newcomers: PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me get motivated. Even negative comments. I'm deeply serious about that one. I know others do not like negative or criticism, but I am an aspiring author and through fan fictions I get a lot of feedback for my real books. THANKIES!

Mystic)

**Chapter 16**

The first Hogsmede trip was scheduled for the next weekend. For some odd reason there were random butterflies in Ron's stomach every time he thought about it. He had to buy Hermione two butterbeers. He thought about what was coming. Sure, Harry and Ginny would probably go off by themselves, leaving him entirely alone with Hermione.

It wasn't as if he hadn't been alone with her ever in his life. He had gone to Hogsmede with only her on their very first trip. But he hadn't been alone with her for long. Of course, no one else saw Harry, nor knew that he was even there. It was just Harry would be there, but not with him. That thought enough was turning his stomach into knots.

Throughout the week he kept looking over at Hermione, unsure of why he felt this way. She was his best mate! He wasn't suppose to develop any type of feelings for her.

Life was made harder with Harry and Ginny being all googley about each other. Yes, he had thought up the word googley and yes he knew full well that it wasn't a word at all, but it was the only way to explain it.

It was especially difficult at meal times. Harry would sometimes sit across from Ginny. Other times they would sit together and hold hands. Or they would sit there and say something and then both would start blushing.

Finally, that Friday night was enough for Ron. After Ginny had whispered something in Harry's ear and he had laughed, Ron got up and left the Great Hall. He started mumbling about how stupid they were before he felt a hand grab his. He spun around and looked down to see Hermione.

"I know what you are thinking," she said suddenly. He swallowed hard. Was it really that obvious?

"Really? Then tell me, because I don't think I know anymore," Ron said. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gin is your sister and Harry is your best friend. You don't want your sister to get hurt. I understand how hard it is to watch both of them together."

"You'd never understand," Ron retorted, pulling his hand away from her and spinning around. He took a few steps before her soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"It's hard to watch your two best friends find love before you did." He turned around.

"What?" He asked her softly.

"You don't understand. Nearly everyone I know has someone that loves them. I see them all the time. They walk around here holding hands or kissing or whatever. You know Ron I am a girl. A girl that wishes that she was worthy enough of someone."

"What about Krum?" Ron asked her, sneering his name slightly.

"KRUM! Oh god Ron. Listen to me. We went on a date, but I told him that I didn't like him in that way. He's my friend. I can have friends that are boys. Heck, I'm friends with you aren't I!"

"What? But I thought. . ."

"You thought wrong."

They fell silent, just standing there looking at each other. Hermione blinked and rubbed underneath her eye.

"I never really thought that you would want a boyfriend," Ron admitted.

"Yeah well, that's my life. You want to know something else, Ron." He nodded and she sighed. She looked down at her hands.

"I wish I could be someone else," she whispered. She looked up at him, then turned away.

"Why?" She spun around and looked at him in disbelief.

"Why! Because maybe then I would be noticed! Think about it Ron. What do you think of when you hear my name?"

Ron didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. There were several different things that came to mind. Right now he had to be honest. That he knew, but he was afraid that if he was then he would lose her friendship and that he could not deal with at this moment.

"I think of a bright, intelligent, loyal, brave, amazing witch that just happens to be my very best mate."

"Really? You don't think of books and always studying and S.P.E.W. and everything else?" Ron snorted. He had forgotten about S.P.E.W.

"No. That never comes to mind. Whenever someone says your name I see your eyes. I hear your joyous laugh. I hear you reprimanding me because I didn't do my homework again. I see your nose crinkle when you are thinking much too hard about something. . ." Ron trailed off, realizing that he was saying way too much.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah and I can guarantee that there is a guy that wants to be with you."

"Then where is he?"

"Let's just say he is too afraid that you'll hate him forever if you knew."

"You know who it is!"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

"Um… Yes."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Then tell him that he doesn't have to be afraid that I'll hate him. I wouldn't hate him."

"How could you guarantee you wouldn't hate him?"

"I wouldn't hate him. Dislike him for a while if it was a prank or something."

"Well I'll let him know."

"Thank you Ron."

"You're welcome."

"Come on. Harry and Ginny will be wondering were we had gotten off to," Hermione said. Ron smiled and nodded. Hermione turned away and headed back into the Great Hall. What had he just done?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ron woke up the next morning, panic filling his heart. Today was the Hogsmede trip. He jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. It was five o'clock. He sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. They didn't leave until ten. That gave him five hours to drive himself more insane then he already was at the moment.

Meanwhile in the girls dormitory, Hermione was experiencing the same problem. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about today, but she was. She shoved it aside and decided that the best thing would be to get ready for the day and bring her homework down to the common room until it was time to go.

Within the hour, Ron and Hermione both got ready. Hermione headed downstairs just at the same time that Ron did.

"Oh! You scared me," Hermione whispered out on the landing.

"Sorry. What are you doing up so early?" Ron asked her as he closed the door behind him softly. She shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same." They walked down the stairs together. Ron sat in the arm chair while Hermione sat on the couch.

"Did you tell that boy what I told you?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Um.. . Yes."

"What did he say? Does he have a message for me?"

"He just wanted you to know that he isn't sure that you wouldn't hate him, no matter how you protest."

"Oh." Hermione looked into the fireplace. Ron's heart broke to see her sadness.

"He said that he would like to play a game."

"What?"

"A game."

"What kind of game."

"Well it's not really a game. It's a guessing thing. He'll give you clues, maybe. He hasn't decided yet. He just wanted to know what you thought."

"Well tell him that it is perfectly fine with me."

"I'll tell him."

Silence fell over them. Ron fidgeted slightly. He had blown it now. She would know. Everyone would know. He slapped himself mentally. He had only tried to cheer her up, but he had just gotten himself stuck in a pickle.

"I don't know if he'll do it though."

"Why?"

"As I said he's afraid that you don't like him."

"Who is it Ron?"

"What?"

"Who is it?"

"Um. . . I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Should I ask Harry?"

"NO!"

"Shhh…"

"Sorry."

"Why did you burst out like that?"

"Because you can't ask Harry."

"Hmmmm . . . maybe I should."

"No please don't Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because he's afraid."

"Why is he afraid again."

"Because you haven't really said nice things about him before."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh gosh, it's not Seamus is it?"

"Heck no!"

"Dean?"

"No."

"Well, it can't be Harry."

"Right."

"You're acting strange, Ron."

"Me? Strange. Naw. I just don't want the poor bloke to go through crap."

"Since when have you been so caring?"

"I've always been caring."

"Right."

"I'm serious."

"I'm going to keep guessing."

"Um . . ."

"Well it can't be you because you know him." Ron let out a breath. She hadn't guessed him.

"Right."

"Wait, it isn't Neville is it?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . no."

"I can't think any more."

"Well I'm not going to tell you."

"Well whomever it is, Ron please tell them that, that I like them too."

"But you don't know who it is."

"I like them for liking me."

"That makes no sense 'Mione."

"It makes perfect sense."

"Whatever you say."

The time passed by quickly, much to both of their surprise. Finally they were on to Hogsmede. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had all gotten into one of the carriages that brought them down there. The entire way was filled with laughter. All panic that had been residing in Ron's stomach had momentarily left him.

They went to all the shops, before heading to the Inn to get butterbeers where Ron bought Hermione the two he owed her from the bet. Then Harry and Ginny announced that they were going to go off and do something. That was when the panic returned.

Hermione wasn't finished with her butterbeers so they decided to stay.

"This year has been pretty uneventful. It makes me uneasy," she confined in Ron.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It just doesn't seem right."

"Something bad is going to happen."

"Now you sound like Professor Trelawney."

"Oh come off it Ron. I'm serious."

"I know. I can feel it too."

"Wait, you can?"

"Yeah. We have to find Harry." Hermione drank down the rest of her butterbeer and jumped up out of her seat. Ron grabbed her hand and they ran to the exit.

"Harry where are we going?"

"I don't know. I just thought we could take a walk."

"Sounds good to me."

They walked through the snow hand in hand. Tiny flakes fell all around them. All seemed right with the world, but suddenly two Death Eaters jumped out in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter. It's time that we bring you to our master." Harry pushed Ginny to the side, taking out his wand.

"You'll never take me alive," Harry said. The Death Eaters laughed.

"He's quite right about that!" A deep voice said behind him. Harry turned to see Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore standing in the snow with their wands at the ready.

That was when the battle began, but it was quickly ended thanks to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall checked over the group.

"How did they get here?"

"Who knows Minerva. But Hogsmede is no longer safe. Gather the students," Dumbledore said dangerously. Professor McGonagall went to usher the four away when Dumbledore waved his hand.

"I'll take them back with me. There is something that they need to know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Once they were all back in the safety of Hogwarts, Dumbledore took them up to his office. He didn't say a word, leaving a feeling of great dread over the group. Once they reached his office they saw a young woman with auburn hair and deep brown eyes standing there. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny I am pleased to present, Ariel Sky. She is the only one your age that can successfully do the Killing Curse. She is here to teach you all the Curse. She has been placed in Gryffindor."

They sat there, unable to say a word. Ariel laughed lightly.

"I do believe that you sprung this on them rather quickly, Professor," she said, her soft voice carrying a strength in it that did not seem should be there.

"You are quite right, Miss Sky. Quite right. I am having her teach you because of the war. You have to know. There is no saving you against it, but at least you'll be able to protect yourselves with it."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said, stepping forward with her hand outstretched. Ariel took it and shook it.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

The others followed suit.

"She is to become your friend. That way when you five disappear it won't be suspicious. She is Ginny's grade. Now off you go before others begin to talk."

They left his office with Ariel right behind. They went to the Gryffindor Tower, giving her a tiny tour of the castle as they went.

"You are really lucky to have been here in Hogwarts the entire time," Ariel said.

"Where do you come from?" Harry asked her.

"America," she stated.

"Where in America?" Ginny asked.

"California. I use to attend the Academy of Extremely Gifted Witches and Wizards."

"That is the number one ranked school in America!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And Hogwarts is the number one ranked school in Europe," Ariel pointed out.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes and really Ron don't you read?" Hermione reprimanded. Ron made a face at her, causing Ariel to laugh.

"Are you two dating?" She asked. Ron and Hermione spun around, nearly running into everyone else.

"Dating!" They asked at the same time.

"I shall take that as a no. Well, it just seemed. But never mind. What about you two?" Ariel changed the subject, looking at Harry and Ginny who were holding hands. Ginny and Harry blushed profusely.

"Yes. It's been a week," Ginny answered.

"You two are very cute," she said before leaning into them, "What about them?"

"They like each other they just don't know it yet," Harry responded.

"Oh I see. Well, perhaps the changing times will bring change within them," Ariel said before stepping back again. Harry gave Ginny a glance. She smile and suppressed a giggle.

They got the common room which was packed with angry students. The anger and yelling stopped when they saw the new arrival.

"Who is she?" One boy yelled.

"Hello. I am Ariel Sky from America. I am a foreign exchange student and have been Sorted into Gryffindor," she announced. Neville stepped forward, his face flushed.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, bowing slightly. Ron started coughing to cover his laugh, but Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neville," she said, curtseying in her school skirt. Her face was slightly pink. The group watched interestedly. The school year, in Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny's opinions was really heating up.


	19. Chapter 19

(Liadan- yes more chapters! 

Sea-me-Surf: thanks for reviewing. No she isn't smarter. It is just that Ariel knows how to do the killing curse. Just watch. She isn't all that she seems to be. I promise to you and all my loyal readers.)

**Chapter 19**

The days had passed since the attack. Ariel melded into Gryffindor beautifully. The more they talk to her the more they found that she was just an ordinary girl who just happened to learn the curse from her father. Her father was Matthew Sky, famous Auror in the States. He had taught her everything that he could before she had headed off to school. She had been continuing to learn the things that her father knew how to do. It was through Matthew that Ariel found out about Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

Neville, who usually hung around them anyway, was around them much more now. He would always hold open the door for Ariel or do anything that would make him seem a gentleman.

"I think Neville has gone starking mad," Ron blurted out to Hermione as they sat in the common room doing their homework. Hermione rolled her eyes, setting her quill down on the table.

"Mad? Why because he's being a gentleman?"

"Because he's acting all weird over a girl."

"And you are to tell me Ronald Weasley that you have never acted weird over a girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh that is a lie and you know it!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too and I win. Now shut up Ron."

"I don't want to shut up."

"You need to. I can not concentrate while you are blabbering about Neville."

"Well don't you think he's acting weird?"

"No I think that he is acting very sweetly and if I were Ariel I would love the attention."

"What!"

"What?"

"You would want attention from Neville Longbottom?"

"It wouldn't matter to me. At least Neville understands how to treat a girl."

"Implying. . ."

"That you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you do not. Harry is more of a gentleman then you are to me."

"Are you comparing me to Harry again?"

"No I am just pointing out a point."

"You're comparing."

"No I am not."

"Just admit it. You like Harry more."

"I do not. I like you both the same."

"Yeah sure."

"Why don't you ever believe me Ron?"

"Because it's hard to believe that you could ever like me, 'Mione."

"Well if you wouldn't make it so difficult to like."

"Well if you wouldn't be a prissy, snobby, know-it-all."

"Excuse me! I am not!"

"You are too!"

"You are such an insensitive prat!"

"Yes I know. You tell me that quite frequently."

"Because it is true. Do you want to know something, Ronald?"

"Sure why not."

"The reason that you have never had a girlfriend is because you can't treat a girl nicely. Every girl in Hogwarts sees how you treat me and every other girl you come across. That is why they all stay away from you. Heck, even that Fleur girl in fourth year could see that you were an insufferable prat. Until you decide to get your head out of your arse and start treating people appropriately, then I do not believe that you will have a girl with any type of intelligence. Not even a street prostitute would want to be around you."

Ron blinked at her, shock evident in his blue eyes. He picked up his books, put them in his bag, and headed for the common room door. He stopped and turned around, looking at Hermione angrily.

"For your information I have had a girlfriend. I never told any of you because I knew I would get teased. And she wasn't any type of whore if that is what you are thinking. You want to know something else, I am not an insufferable prat around everyone. It just happens to be that when I get around you I am. My reasoning is because only you could bring out the worse me in. And that is the final thing that I am going to say to you for a while. I hope you enjoy the silence."

With that Ron turned around and left Hermione all alone in the common room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harry and Ginny walked into the common room to find Hermione's head upon the table, her shoulder's shaking with sobs. They looked at each other before they went over. Ginny placed a sympathetic hand upon Hermione's shoulder. Instantly she looked up.

Hermione's usual face was now red and puffy from crying so hard. She wiped the tears away, but it did nothing to stem the flow that continued to cascade down her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked as she lowered herself in the seat next to her.

"Ron," she managed before falling to sobs. Ginny looked over at Harry. Harry nodded and headed out of the common room to find Ron.

"What did he do now?"

"He was making fun of Neville."

"Uh huh. And. . .?"

"And I said that Neville was being a gentleman and he wasn't. I said that the reason why he never had a girlfriend is because of how he treats them and he told me that he did have a girlfriend and that I bring out the worse in him."

With that she lowered her head back down, unable to look at her friend. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"No. He acts the way he does to you because he loves you and he doesn't know whether or not he should. That's Ron's problem, not yours."

Hermione jolted back up and looked at her hard.

"LOVE ME? If he truly loved me then why does he treat me this way all of the time. Doesn't he realize what it does? I spend more time crying because of him then any other person!"

"Maybe it is because you like him as well."

"That is ridiculous!"

"Really? I suggest you really think about your feelings for Ron."

"I know Ginerva that I do not like your brother in that way. I have told you that time and again."

"Well your actions speak much louder then your words, Hermione."

Meanwhile, Harry and found Ron down in the library doing something entirely unexpected. He was reading Hogwarts, A History and he was half way through.

"Doing some light reading?" Harry teased as he lowered himself into the chair opposite him.

"I've read it all the way from the cover. I'm going to finish it."

"Angry?"

"Extremely."

"What to talk about it."

"Not particularly."

"Hermione is sobbing upstairs."

"Good."

"What?"

"I said good Harry. She deserves to have her heart ripped out the way she does to me every single day since the first day on the train."

"What?"

"Bloody! Harry don't you understand?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Hermione Granger is the only girl that can make me totally insane. She is the only one that makes me second guess myself. She's the only one that I have ever thought of. You do the math."

"Then why did you. . ."

"Because I am sick and tired of how she treats me and then acts as if it is all my fault. I have given up hope that she will ever like me the way that I like her."

"How can she like you if you never. .. "

"Just stop Harry. I am through. If I can't be with her then I don't want to be around her. I promise to be your friend, but I won't go through this any more."

"Why don't you just tell her."

"She would never understand. Now will you please leave, Harry. I'm trying to read."

"As you wish mate. As you wish."

Harry got up and left the library, slightly wary of the days to come.

Upstairs Ginny was having a row to end all rows with Hermione.

"Why can't you just admit it!"

"Because I don't!"

"You don't or you can't! Or you're afraid!"

"Don't! Besides why doesn't he go back to that girl anyway?"

"That girl was a family friend that he dated for two days. He kept calling her you."

"Yeah right!"

"If you don't believe me then who are you going to believe?"

"No one!"

"You are so dumb!"

"What!"

"Yes you are dumb! You can't see what you could have!"

"Being miserable? I'm already that, Gin!"

"No! HAVING THE BEST DARN THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO YOU. YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER. EVERYONE CAN SEE IT. ONLY YOU TWO CAN'T! YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT IT IS RON'S FAULT, BUT YOU ARE AT FAULT TOO. YOU ALWAYS PUSH HIM AWAY AND FINALLY HE HAS CRACKED BECAUSE HOW COULD HE EVER FIND LOVE WITH YOU WHEN YOU ALWAYS PUSH HIM AWAY. I KNOW THAT YOU NEVER LIKED KRUM. HE WAS MERELY A FRIEND AND YET YOU HAVE A REALLY GREAT FRIEND THAT TRIES TO PROTECT YOU AND LOVE YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY AND YOU KEEP PUSHING HIM AWAY! IN THAT RESPECT YOU ARE JUST LIKE RON!"

They stood, just looking at each other.

"I will never, ever talk to you or your brother ever again," Hermione hissed. She gathered her books and stormed up stairs, just as Harry came through the portrait hole.

"What happened?"

"We just lost our best friends."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The days passed slowly. Hermione and Ron refused to be around each other and Harry and Ginny if the other was around. Instead of the four of them going to the Great Hall for meal times, Harry and Ginny went down alone.

Ron wouldn't sit by Harry and Hermione refused to sit by Ron or Harry, thinking that Harry was on Ron's side. So, Harry sat in the back of the class, alone.

For the first time in a long time he hated being at Hogwarts. Except for Ginny. She was the only silver lining in this gray cloud that had came over their head.

The days turned into weeks and Christmas was soon coming.

"We can not go on living this way, Harry," Ginny said one night a week before the Hogsmeade trip.

"I know, but how could we get them back together?"

"How about placing one of us in danger?"

"That's not a bad idea. But what kind of danger?"

"RON, HERMIONE! COME QUICK!" Harry's voice bellowed. The two crashed out of their towers and down the steps.

"What? What is it?" They asked at the same time.

"It's, it's Ginny. She's been taken," Harry gasped as he thrust a letter into their hands.

_If you ever want to see your precious little girlfriend again then give yourself up at the Shrieking Shack._

"You have to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed, her face paling.

"He's not here."

"Where is he!"

"He's at Hogsmeade having a meeting with Fudge!" Harry replied.

"He's away from the school! What about Gin?" Ron asked frantically.

"Harry you can't go. They'll kill you for sure."

"If I don't then they'll kill her!"

"We'll go. We can save her."

"Yeah. Come on Hermione!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran together out of the common room. Harry slunk down into a chair. Ginny popped out of the corner.

"Hey it worked."

"Yeah let's hope it'll get them together."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

They ran together full speed, not caring about the snow. Ron grabbed her hand and led her down to the Quidditch Pitch. He grabbed his broom and Harry's. He handed her his broom.

"Flying is faster," he said simply. She nodded and off they flew across the snow to the Shack.

They reached it in record time, carrying the brooms in and leaving them in the entrance hall. They took out their wands and headed towards the sound of people talking.

"Be careful," Ron whispered to her. He looked at her, held up three fingers before they burst inside.

No one was there. Except for a tape recorder. Hermione sighed and turned around just in time to see the doors slam shut. She ran over to it and rattled the handle to find it was locked. She tried the unlocking spell and every other spell her brain could think of, but all failed.

"We're stuck," Hermione announced.

"Hey, you guys made it. Well we, Gin and me that is, are here to tell you that we're fine. We made it up. Don't hate us. The spell on the door will release when you two agree to be friends again. And it has to be sincere enough for the spell. You have to work everything out. No hating each other and just saying you'll be friends. Good luck," Harry's voice said at the end of the tape.

Instantly comfy chairs and a couch appeared. Decorations of red and green filled the room and a roaring fire took up the spot in the fire place. Hermione slunk down in the chair, he head in her hands.

Ron, who had been stunned into silence, finally rocked out of his ravine when he heard Hermione's sobs. He turned around and sighed slightly. He walked over to her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"At least Gin is alright," Ron said.

"They tricked us!" Hermione wailed.

"But at least Gin's alright," he said again.

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"It has everything to do with it."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know you."

"You don't know me."

"Yes I do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes oh really. I know everything about you."

"Sure, yet right."

"I know that you love Valentine's day, but you hate the fact that you have never had

anyone special for it."

"How did you. . ."

"And I know that your favorite color is a soft blue."

"How. . ."

"And I know that your favorite candy is Chocolate Frogs, but you can't look at their faces

because you feel sad and then you can't eat them."

"I do not. . ."

"I know that you blush when you think you've done something silly or out of place."

"I do?"

"I know that you crinkle up your nose when you're studying or thinking to hard."

"Do I?"

"And I know that you probably will always hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Then why did you say all that stuff."

"Because you were acting like a jerk. What about what you said?"

"Well I said it because of what you said first."

"Really mature, Ron."

"Yeah I know."

"What about that girl?"

"I had a girlfriend over the break for two days."

"What was the problem?"

"She wasn't the one I really wanted."

"Who did you really want?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll tell her."

"I will not!"

"Just drop it, 'Mione."

"Alright, Ron."

"Thanks."

"So you didn't like her?"

"Not the way that I liked this girl."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"What about you and Krum?"

"What about that?"

"Did you ever, um, like him?"

"Yes. For a second. Just because I had given up hope that a certain boy realized that I

was a girl."

"Oh. Did he realize afterwards?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Do you like that guy?"

"Very much."

"Who is it."

"I'm not telling you that."

"Understandable."

"Are we friends again, Ron?"

"I really want to be your friend. I can't stand not talking to you."

"Can we be friends?"

"Yeah."

The doors opened and they smiled. They went down the steps and hopped onto the brooms and headed back to Hogwarts.


	23. Chapter 23

(I just wanted to thank you for all for the reviews! It means so much to me. I'm going to respond to the newest ones. 39 reviews so far! Keep it coming people!

Dancerrdw: I'm glad you really like my fic.

Threatenedwriter: Yeah I love what I did. Just wait until you read this one. ROFLMBO!

Bhekie: No they won' kill each other. Hehehehe… perhaps. This story is far from being done. There's still time.

Sea-me-surf: yes Ron had a girlfriend. I'll reveal her later. :-) hehehe I know. I'm soooo evil.

Voldie on Varsity track: Um, well if you don't like the pairings then I don't know what to say to you about that… I guess if you don't like it you don't have to read it, but thanks for the review.

Fredrocks: You like orange crush huh? Lol that was a great review. It really brightened my day.

Alix33: Man I am the worst speller ever! Hogsmeade! I'll remember now. Thank you so much! And yes at that one part where I typed portal hole I meant portrait hole. Writing after only two hours of sleep I'm surprised I didn't butcher it all.

MoonyHPgirl: they'll get together. That much I'll tell ya. Just be patient. It wouldn't happen over night. This is Hermione and Ron were are talking about!

Guitarprincess: I'm glad you like the fic!

Monkeys rox my soxs: One I LOVE YOUR NAME! It's hilarious! Second: yes ron had a girlfriend.

And now onward to the fiction!)

**Chapter 23**

Ginny and Harry sat on the couch together talking softly, when two people banged into the common room. They looked up to find a very angry Hermione and Ron.

"You tricked us," they hissed together. Ginny looked over at Harry and swallowed hard. This wasn't the way they had thought that they would come back.

"Well. . . We had to," Ginny replied softly.

"You had to? Had to tell us that you were in danger and that Dumbledore wasn't here? You had to make us believe that we were going into the thick of a life of death situation for Harry and your sake? And then we find out that you are perfectly fine!" Hermione bellowed. Ron put a hand upon her shoulder.

"We're sorry," Harry started.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Harry," Ron answered.

"What?" Ginny and Harry said together.

"It wasn't funny what you did," Hermione said.

"We're very very sorry. We just couldn't stand the fact that you two weren't talking or being around each other," Ginny jumped in. Tears started to glisten in her eyes.

"Oh Ron we can't keep this up any more. Look we've made Gin cry," Hermione said. Ron started laughing. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in confusion.

"You thought we were mad!" Ron said through his laughter.

"You aren't?" Ginny asked.

"We were at first. But then we understood why you did it. We're just glad you are safe, Ginny," Hermione replied. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I thought you two were furious with us!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's what we had wanted you to think. Don't pull that stunt again," Hermione warned.

"So are you two friends again?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. We got it all worked out," Ron replied.

"That's great!" Harry said.

"Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"I haven't done my Christmas shopping yet!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"It's okay. Neither have I. We can go together."

"Did you hear about the ball?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited."

"What ball?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't know about it. Dumbledore is putting it on to get people to be happier," Hermione replied.

"Well, at least I don't have to find a date this time," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh really. And who do you think you are going with?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Well I thought I was taking my girlfriend."

"Who is that?"

"Oh bloody, can you guys stop being all googley and stuff?" Ron asked, disgust evident in his voice.

"Oh come off it Ron," Hermione chided.

"Yeah. Besides, who are you taking anyway?" Ginny asked him. Ron started blushing.

"I don't know."

"You're not going to wait until the last minute again are you?" Harry asked him.

"No!"

"Then who are you going to ask?" Ginny asked him.

"Some one."

"Who would that some one be?" Harry asked with a knowing smile. Hermione looked over at Harry, just as Ron mouthed the words 'Go away!'

"Hey, Gin let's go and get some cake from the kitchen," Harry suggested.

"Okay," Ginny said, picking up on what was happening. Harry grabbed her hand and they left the two alone in the common room.

Ron looked over at her, his heart pounded. He couldn't ask her. He just couldn't. She would think he was stupid. Besides the last ball she had gone with Viktor Krum. Why would she ever want to go with him.

"Hey Hermione has anyone asked you to go to the ball?" He asked. She shook her head.

"And I don't think anyone will either."

"Why?"

"Because I am just a book worm and nobody wants to be around a book worm at a ball."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Don't try to say otherwise."

"Well that guy that likes you wants to go to the ball with you." His heart dropped. Had he said that? It would break her heart if he didn't show up.

"Does he?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't want you to know who he is."

"Tell him that this ball is the one chance I give him."

"Okay."

"Tell him that he has to be in the common room, ready to take me to the ball at precisely 6:30 p.m. Otherwise he never will have a chance."

"He will be there."

"I'm going to go up to bed. I'm bushed."

"Good night, 'Mione."

"Good night, Ron."

Ron watched as she headed up the stairs. What had he just done?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"What do I do?" Ron asked Harry the next morning.

"You better show up."

"But I can't!"

"You're going to break her heart?"

"No."

"Then just go."

"But I can't!"

"You can!"

"What if she hates me forever?"

"I don't know. She always hates you. So what's the difference?"

"Thanks Harry."

"It's true!"

"Yeah I know."

Hermione and Ginny sat together in the girls dormitory.

"Who could it be?" Hermione asked as she paced across the floor.

"Ron."

"Ron is telling him."

"No it is Ron."

"What?"

"Ron is the one that likes you."

"Ginny. . ."

"I'm serious. He told Harry."

"He told Harry?"

"He told Harry."

"No way."

"Yes."

"But why does he like me?"

"He's liked you since the first time he saw you on the train."

"Really?"

"I've told you that before."

"I don't know. . ."

"What did he say to you last night in the Shack?"

"He told me things that he said that he knew about me."

"Tell me what he said."

"He said that he knew that I love Valentine's day, but that I hate the fact that I have never had

anyone special for it."

"OH HE HAS IT BAD!"

"Does he?"

"Yeah."

"Gin."

"Yeah?"

"I think. . ."

"Yes?"

"I think that I like your brother too."

"OOOH WHEN DIDYOU FIGURE IT OUT!"

"When he said all that stuff yesterday."

"Will you be happy when he comes?"

"Yeah. If he comes."

(HEHEHEHEHe!)


	25. Chapter 25

( I know that many of you are very excited about this ball, but first they must go shopping at Hogsmeade. It's not until the next weekend. HEHEHEHE I know you all can't wait. But you can. Trust me! Thank you for the reviews! I'm up to 44! Keep the comments coming!)

**Chapter 25**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, agonizing over her hair. Ginny sat upon her own bed and giggled softly.

"I thought you said that you didn't like my brother," Ginny teased softly. Hermione sighed and turned around.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to like him."

"Why?" Hermione turned away. That was the question she had been asking her self for some time now.

"I don't know really," she answered.

"You know that he thinks you're beautiful."

"Well I'm nervous."

Across the platform, Ron and Harry were having a similar conversation.

"Does this shirt look good?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah. So did all the others."

"Yeah, well. . ."

"You know that she will like anything that you wear."

"Yeah, but I'm nervous."

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to all of them they left their rooms and headed downstairs to the common room. Ginny and Harry walked in front of them.

"Morning, Ron."

"Morning, 'Mione," he mumbled incoherently.

"So what's the plan girls?" Harry jumped in, trying to save Ron from the awkward moment.

"Well we thought that we would go shopping for Christmas gifts for you guys first and you could buy for us and then later on we could split off. You know I go with Harry and Hermione with Ron to shop for the other person," Ginny piped up.

"Okay. When do we meet back?" Harry asked her.

"Around noon at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good," Ron answered.

They headed down to Hogsmeade in one big happy group. Ariel, who had semi disappeared since her arrival, had shown up holding hands with a very happy Neville Longbottom.

"I'll start after Christmas," Ariel whispered to them. They nodded in response.

Hermione, Ginny, Ariel, and Luna all headed off in a group.

"What are you going to get Ron," Ginny asked as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

"I have no idea," she admitted.

"So are you two together yet?" Ariel asked as they headed into Zonko's.

"No," Hermione said softly, blushing furiously.

"Oh. I guess I just can't guess the right thing huh?" Ariel asked with a laugh.

"He'll ask you at the ball," Luna said in a mystical like voice.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked her.

"It's all over his face. Haven't you seen it?" Luna asked.

"No," Hermione replied.

"You have to get him something special. To show that you care," Ariel piped up.

"But what do I get him?" Hermione asked, slightly desperate.

"Well there is one thing that he does want," Ginny answered.

"What? What is it?"

"He wants. . ."

Meanwhile the boys were at the jewelry store.

"So, Neville you're dating Ariel now, huh?" Harry asked as they walked into the shop.

"Yeah," he answered, blushing furiously.

"That's awesome. Congratulations mate," Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"What are you going to get her?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I would get her a charm bracelet. She said that she had always wanted one."

"That's awesome. What are you going to get Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked him.

"Are you and Hermione finally dating?" Neville asked him. Ron's ears turned beet red.

"No. I'm going to the ball with her, kind of."

"Kind of? How can you kind of go to a ball with someone?" Neville asked.

"It's complicated," Ron answered.

"It's not that complicated. Ron told Hermione that there was a guy that liked her and that he wanted to take her to the ball and she told him that this guy's only chance was to show up to the ball at 6:30 p.m. or he would never have a chance."

"Wow, that sucks," Neville replied.

"Yeah, well now she's going to hate me."

"I told you, she doesn't hate you," Harry replied.

"Yeah I know," Ron replied.

"What are you going to get her?" Neville asked.

"I have no idea," Ron admitted.

"I know what she wants," Harry replied.

"What does she want? Tell me!"

"Well, Ginny said that she wants. . ."

The group met up at noon and had lunch and some butter beers before heading off with the guys. Harry and Ginny left first. Luna claimed that she needed something and had left by herself. Of course, Neville and Ariel left to do some Christmas shopping, leaving Hermione and Ron alone together.

"Where did you want to go?" Hermione asked him as they stepped out into the snow filled street.

"I thought I would get Harry some Quidditch stuff since he's captain now."

"That sounds like a great idea."

They headed off to do their shopping, laughing and having a good time. Finally the day was over and they lugged their packages back into the carriages and headed back to Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The week passed much to quickly for Ron's liking. Before he knew it it was Saturday morning, the day of the ball. He woke up and found that the other guys had already gotten up. He went over and took a shower, agonizing over whether or not he should show up in the common room at the time that Hermione had stated.

Hermione on the other hand was so overly excited about what was going to happen that she had gotten up early, had showered, ate, and was now sitting in the common room trying to read, but it was impossible. Ginny was sitting in the arm chair, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Gin could you stop staring at me. I'm trying to read."

"You've read the same line eighteen times."

"I know," Hermione answered as she set down the book.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. More excited then anything. I don't know. I have these weird butterflies in my stomach."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

"What if he decides not to come."

"Then he'll have to deal with me." Hermione laughed brightly, her voice rang through the room.

After what seemed like an eternity the girls started getting ready for the ball. At 6:20, Hermione and Ginny headed downstairs to the common room.

Harry had been sitting on the couch, waiting for them. As they came down, his heart stopped. Ginny had done her hair in such a different way. Half of it was curled and pinned up and the other half hung down around her in soft red ringlets. She was wearing a little make up. Her dress robe was the softest blue he had seen, bringing out her blue eyes really well.

Hermione had straightened her hair and had curled it so it framed her face. She was wearing a little make up as well. Her dress robe was a soft lavender color.

"You two look beautiful," Harry said, causing both girls to blush. Ginny walked to him and he took her hand immediately.

"Is he coming?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah. He's coming."

Hermione started to pace, but Ginny stopped her. She made her sit down next to them until it was time for Ron to come down. At precisely 6:30 Ron left his room and headed down the stairs. His hair was gelled into a messy kind of look and he was wearing a nice deep blue robe. He walked in front of Hermione and took a deep breath.

"He said that he was afraid that you would think he was stupid and he was really too scared to come down on his own, so he asked me to fill in for him because he wanted to be able to still have his chance," Ron blurted out. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh I see. I understand. Please do let him know that I do not think he's stupid," she replied softly.

"So, do you accept me as his replacement?" Ron asked her nervously.

"Yes. I accept you as his replacement," she replied.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed.

They went down to the Great Hall. They entered it to find that the sky above them was snowing. Soft candles were lit at every table. Christmas trees and mistletoe had been placed all around the hall. The group grabbed a table and waited. Soft music played through the hall. After some time dinner was served. The Weird Sisters got up in the front of the hall and started to play, causing several couples to clamber out on to the dance floor.

"Let's dance, Harry," Ginny said. Harry smiled and laughed lightly at her enthusiasm.

"Sure," he said as he got up and waved good bye to the rest of them.

"They got the idea!" Neville said as he pulled Ariel out onto the dance floor.

"Would you, um, dance with me?" Ron asked her. Hermione smiled and nodded. They went out and joined their group. Laughter echoed through out the hall. After a couple of wild songs, the Weird Sister started up a slow song.

"Can we dance to this one?" Hermione asked him. Ron nodded as he swallowed hard. He placed his one hand on her waist and the other took her hand in his.

"This is nice," Ron said stupidly.

"Yes it is."

"Do you wish he was here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Can I guess who it is?"

"Huh?"

"You said that he was going to play a guessing game with me."

"Oh, right. Well he said that we could do that here, yeah."

"Okay."

"So you just guess and I'll tell you yes or no."

"Seamus."

"No."

"Dean."

"No."

"Krum?"

"NO!"

"I was kidding."

"Oh."

"Colin?"

"No."

"Well, I have a guess."

"Then say it."

"But I don't think I should say it."

"Why?"

"Because his sister told me."

"What?"

"His sister told me. So did his best friend."

"Well, he doesn't have a sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure."

"Um. . ."

"Is it you Ron?" He looked away as his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but you probably think I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

"I like you too, Ron."

"I knew you would hate me. Wait, what?"

"I said I like you too, Ron. A lot."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Since when?"

"Since the first time I met you, but I just didn't want to admit it."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"Oh."

"When did you like me?"

"Since the first time I met you too."

"Guess it was love at first sight huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, um. . . Would you, um. . . er. . . be my girlfriend?" Hermione beamed.

"Of course!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you to ask me that for the last six years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She nestled herself closer to him, sending both their hearts racing.

"Finally!" Ginny and Harry said at the same time. They looked over at them, smiling and blushing.

"They've been trying pretty hard to get us together," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know."

The dance went on from there. Ron and Hermione kept smiling like mad and blushing. They held hands and laughed and danced. The rest of the group was ecstatic.

The dance finally ended, much to everyone's dismay. As everyone started going up to bed, Ron pulled Hermione to the side.

"What?" She asked him softly. He glanced around, making sure that there was no one there. When he saw that it was clear he pulled her to him and kissed her softly upon the lips. It was quick, but it send shivers up both their spines.

"That," he answered. She smiled.

"Oh." She stood on her tip toes in order to give him a kiss back. It was simple just the first.

"This is the best day of my life," Ron told her.

"Me too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next morning was Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Neville woke up and brought their presents down stairs just as the girls did. They had wanted to open their presents together.

Neville had bought Ariel that charm bracelet that she had wanted and she in turn had given him a Herbiology book that he had been wanting.

Harry had gotten Ginny a soft pink teddy bear, which she thanked him with their first kiss. She gave him a Quidditch book on all of the patterns that you could use.

Ron had gotten Hermione the one that she wanted and had never really hoped to get. He bought her a necklace. It wasn't any ordinary necklace. It was gold and the pendant on it was a simple pink diamond. When she opened she had gasped in surprise.

"How did you?" Hermione asked him. He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"I just did," he said, giving Harry a wink. She kissed him soundly on the lips before giving him his present.

Hermione had gotten him the one thing that Ginny had said that he wanted. It was a real wand. Not a second hand replacement, but a real one. It was mahogany wood. Inside was a dragon heart string and two unicorn tail hairs.

"Hermione!" He said as he grabbed it, an unfamiliar tingling sensation came to his fingertips. He looked up at her.

"It was made for you. Olivander said that he knew that it was yours, but that you didn't have the money for it. He just said that he knew. So I bought it," Hermione answered.

After the presents and the kisses from the couples they decided to go outside for their usual snowball fight.

"Girls against guys!" Harry yelled as he, Neville, and Ron ran across the snow.

"No fair!" Ginny yelled as they ran after them.

"Yes it's fair!" Ron replied.

"No it's not!" Hermione yelled.

They fought until they were too cold to even move and then they went inside for some warming butterbeer. It was the perfect ending to the day.

(yes it was short, but there is more to come. This isn't the end!)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Christmas had come and gone, but it didn't mean that the chaos hadn't ended. Ariel coached Harry, Hermione, and Ron each Tuesday and Thursday night in the Room of Requirement in order to teach them the one curse that they would need in their defense.

"Dumbledore has instructed me that we must be cautious with this spell. We must be careful. If the Ministry finds out what we are doing then Dumbledore could be permanently be removed from Hogwarts. We will be using bugs in order to do this spell. The spell has to be done with full hate in order to get it done right," Ariel told them at their first lesson.

"But, Ariel Voldermort hit me with the curse in full hate and yet I survived," Harry pointed out.

"The love of your mother saved your life," Ariel answered. He looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"Dumbledore told me. I was too curious about the anomaly of what had happened with you," she replied.

They practiced and practiced until they got the results that Ariel wanted.

"What if we did this spell out of pure love?" Hermione asked one day. Ariel turned around and looked at her.

"How could you love someone that is trying to kill you?" Ariel asked.

"What if you killed them because of love? Would it work?" Hermione asked again. Ariel shrugged.

"I have no idea," she answered.

Hermione turned to the spider and held out her wand. She said the words softly, not sharply as they had been taught. The curse hit the spider, but instead of green light it was a bright red light.

"What did you do?"

"I killed it with love. Harry, that is what you must do."

"How can I love the person that took away my parents?"

"You must forgive him. Forgiveness is love. That is the only way. He has already survived the curse that was said with hate. You survived because of love. That is the way that you must win Harry. You must kill him with love," Hermione said, a bright smile on her face.

"I can't forgive him," Harry replied as he looked away.

"You must. For your life and ours," Ron spoke up. Harry looked up at him.

"I just don't know if I can."

"You need time. We will post pone the lessons until you have forgiven him," Ariel told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Harry sat in the Astronomy tower, looking out over the grounds. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to forgive the man that had taken away his life. His mind wandered on how different his life would have been. He would have known his parents. He could have possibly had siblings. He would never had known the Dursleys, never had to go through that hardship.

He let out a yell of pain that he had been holding within his soul.

"I wish Voldermort had never been born!" He screamed across the night sky.

A lightning bolt rocketed through the sky. The world began to spin and Harry fell backwards in the tower, falling to unconsciousness.

In the common room, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had been sitting and talking happily when they all passed out in their spots.

(Hehehehehehe.. what is happening you ask. Well I'm updating right after this one. I told you this story was far from over! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!)


	29. Chapter 29

(Wow! I didn't expect so many frantic reviews asking me to update immediately! Thanks to you all I am up to 62 reviews now! Before I get on with this next chapter I want to thank these people that just reviewed within the last twenty four to forty eight hours: only-harry, Liadan Hurricane, Elwen of Lorien, jesus no moses lets.be.real, pwr2power, dancerrdw, andy-may, Bhekie, sailorstarryeyes, Voldie on Varsity Track, and okabacha.

I LOVE YOU ALL:-) Now onward to the next chapter. I doooo hope you all enjoy it.

Oh it is going to be longer to make up for the shortness of the other last chapters.)

**Chapter 29**

Harry woke up in his bed, unable to remember how he had even gotten there. He sat up and stretched and looked around. He was not alone. Ron was still asleep in his bed too. The others had already gotten up. Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He put them on and realized that they were not the same ones that he had had the day before. They were much nicer and did not have any tape on them. He looked over at his stuff and found that he had pictures; pictures which he had never seen before.

There was a picture with himself, a young girl, a younger boy, and his parents. He blinked as they looked up at him and smiled. He touched the picture in disbelief. Who were the other two people and where was he. He rushed over to his mirror and lifted up his hair. Yes, there was a scar there as normal. He was who he thought he was, but something was entirely different.

"Ron," Harry tried nervously. He wasn't sure this was the Ron that he had known.

"Mmmmm…." He replied.

"Do you know Voldermort?" Harry blurted out. Ron rocketed up and looked at Harry.

"Yeah. What is he here?" Ron asked. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't think he has ever been born," Harry replied.

"What? Have you gone starking mad Harry?"

"No. I wished it last night."

"You wished it."

"Yes and then I blacked out."

"Hey that's funny so did I."

"Who else blacked out with you?"

"I think Hermione and Ginny did."

"That is great."

"How is that great."

"We are living in a time and place where Voldermort doesn't exist!"

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

Harry grabbed the picture and rushed over to Ron.

"Look! I'm not one in this picture. Those are my parents. They're alive!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Who are the other two?"

"I think those are my siblings."

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah."

"That's great Harry!"

"What's different for you?"

"I don't know," Ron stated as he got up out of his bed. Instead of his hand-me-down clothes he was wearing very nice pajamas.

"Hey, these are expensive looking."

"Ron. I think you guys aren't poor."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Ron bellowed. At that moment the door opened to reveal Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey guys!" the two boys said together.

"Hey. Um, do you know. . ."

"Yep we blacked out. Voldermort was never born!" Harry said excitedly.

"That explains the differences," Ginny said.

"WE'RE RICH!" Ron yelled. Ginny laughed.

"So I noticed."

"What's different for you Hermione?" Ron asked her as she closed the door behind them.

"Nothing really. I am the same here it seems," she replied.

"That's awesome," Ron told her. Then he noticed that she wasn't wearing the regular Hogwarts robes. She was wearing jeans and a soft pink sweater top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"How come you are not wearing the regular robes?" Ron asked her.

"There are no robes in this world," she stated. Ron nodded.

"You look really great," he told her.

"Oh. Thanks," Hermione replied, her facing started blushing.

"Oh Harry is that your parents?" Ginny asked as she picked up the picture. He nodded.

"Yep and I have siblings!"

Hermione noticed a book sitting on the dresser. She grabbed it and started flipping through the pages as she sat upon the edge of Ron's bed.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I think this is Dumbledore's doing," she said as she scanned the pages.

"What is in there."

"It tells about this alternate universe. Harry you have two siblings-as you already figured out- their names are Violet and Sirius. Violet is a year behind you, she's 15 and Sirius is three years behind you- that makes him a third year and he is 13," Harry told him as she returned to scanning the pages.

Harry sat on his bed. This is what would have happened. He would have had two siblings, a brother and a sister. He had always wanted a sibling and now he had two!

"It says that Mr. Weasley was offered the Ministry of Magic job and he accepted it. That is how you two are rich. Yes, this is Dumbledore's doing. He must have know what Harry had wished."

"No. I think this is something entirely different," Harry replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that at that moment in time when I wished that we fell into this other dimension. I think Dumbledore had nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him.

"I can feel it," he said softly.

"You sound like Professor Trewlany."

"Yeah I know," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well it is Saturday. Get dressed and we will go down to the Great Hall to eat," Ginny said. The boys nodded as the girls left.

Harry kept looking around, trying to get a glimpse of his siblings. He went all the way down to the Hall without seeing any of them, but once inside he could pin point them anywhere.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, talking and laughing with Dean and Seamus. Harry came up, his heart soaring.

"Morning!" He greeted.

"Morning Harry!" Violet said brightly. That's when he got to take a real look at her. Her eyes were this amazing blue, the color he assumed was his father's color, but her hair was extremely curly and red. Harry looked his brother. His brother was a mirror image of himself, except his eyes where blue like Violet's. Harry knew that his brother was probably the mirror image of their father.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Boy did you guys sleep in today," Seamus said.

"Yeah. We were tired," Hermione lied.

"That's okay. So what are we going to do today?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea," Ron said as he started piling food upon his plate. Dean and Seamus' mouth's dropped open.

"What?" Ron asked them.

"You guys always have a plan for every Saturday," Dean answered.

"Oh," Harry said. Violet gave him a look. He had to turn his eyes away from her as she studied his eyes.

"Well we decided that for once that we were just going to go with the flow," Ron bluffed.

"Weird," Seamus said.

"Yeah, super weird," Dean replied.

"Why don't you plan out something?" Hermione suggested.

"Um, right now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"We're going to have to think about that," Seamus said. Hermione giggled softly as Ron's hand found hers underneath the table.

"What are you two doing?" Seamus asked suddenly.

"Um. . ." Ron said, his ears turning bright red.

"Are you guys dating?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Wait! When did this happen?" Violet asked.

"Yesterday," Ron said.

"Really? Because yesterday you had this big huge blow out fight and weren't speaking to each other," Sirius replied.

"Well, we. . . we made up and discussed it and found out that we liked each other," Hermione saved. Violet's eye brow went up in disbelief and Harry had to suppress a laugh. He knew that he did that too, it was just that he had never seen it before.

"But you hate him," Violet replied.

"I don't hate him," Hermione protested.

"You told me yesterday that you absolutely one hundred percent hate that stupid, ignorant prat Ronald Weasley and that you didn't want to ever see him again as long as you live," Violet retorted. Hermione fell into silence, unsure of what to say to that.

"Well she told me before that the reason why she fights so much with Ron is because deep down she really loves him and that she was unsure of how it would all work out and she was afraid of losing him," Ginny spoke up.

"Since when does she tell you stuff that she doesn't tell me?" Violet asked, hurt evident in her voice and eyes.

"I told her because I couldn't find you," Hermione lied. Violet gave her another questioning look.

"Yeah. She does that some times," Ginny agreed, her eyes looking down slightly. Harry knew that the lie had hurt Ginny somewhat. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up and gave him a smile.

"Will you two stop being mushy!" Dean exclaimed at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked him, slightly dazed.

"We know that you guys have been going out since your second year and her first, but that doesn't mean we want it displayed at meals!" Seamus replied. Harry blinked. In this world he had been dating her since his second year! He looked over at her and could see the slight surprise in her face. That was something that hadn't been in that book, or at least that Hermione hadn't found yet.

"Why do you two look surprised by that?" Sirius asked them as he ate some of his toast. Harry swallowed hard. His siblings were observant, too observant just like him. It was something he knew now that he would have to watch for.

"We aren't surprised by that, we just didn't think that we were being as mushy as we could be," Ginny saved, giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry smiled at her mischievously.

"Oh my gosh, shut up. Shut up!" Sirius exclaimed, slightly gagging at the thought.

"Soo what are we going to do today?" Violet asked, giving Harry a final look.

"Stuff," Ron replied.

"How about a snowball fight?" Harry suggested. Violet smiled.

"That's a great idea. We haven't had a decent snowball fight since last year," Dean replied.

"Well, let's all meet in the Gryffindor common room in one hour. Um, Gin and Ron and Hermione and I need to do something," Harry said. The four got up, leaving the rest of the gang completely confused.

"What's it say Hermione?" Harry asked as he slightly paced.

"Well, it says that you and Ginny are the greatest couple here. Ron and I hate each other, but we just messed everything up since we held hands. They absolutely hate each other. It doesn't seem that there would be any chance for them. Harry you are famous just because you're the Seeker, still youngest in a century, and because you are James Potter and Lily Evan's son. And.. wow," Hermione breathed.

"What?" Ginny asked, bouncing on the bed next to her.

"It says that even though I am a muggle born I saved a village. Because of that I won the First Merlin award for bravery," Hermione told them, her eyes looking up in surprise.

"Wow," the three others said together. They remained silent for several minutes, unsure of how to proceed from them.

"Violet and Sirius suspect I think," Harry blurted out.

"Should we tell them?" Ron asked him.

"No. Let's keep it to ourselves right now. Let them come to us," Ginny suggested.

"It's the best thing really," Hermione replied.

"Do you think that we will be able to keep up this charade?" Ron asked.

"I think that we need to tell Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"No," Harry said promptly.

"Why not Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I want to meet my parents. I want to get to know my siblings," he replied. Ginny took his hand.

"Knowing them may not help the pain," she told him softly.

"I know that, but I still want to know what I would have had. Is that too much to hope for?" He asked angrily.

"When will you meet them?" Ron asked him.

"I'm going to write them."

"And tell them what? Hello Mum and Dad, this is your son, but I'm from a different universe. Your other son is there in my place with this mass murder that in my universe killed you and now I just want to know you?" Hermione asked him.

"No I'm not going to tell them that. I'm just going to write them and tell them that I need to see them. That's all. I just want to have a memory of them. One that doesn't consist the murder in it," Harry replied softly, his cheeks going red.

"I think that you should tell Violet and Sirius. At least they will be on your side when you tell them," Ron suggested.

"I'm not going to tell them. The hour is up. Let's go."

Together they went down stairs and found the rest of the group waiting for them.

"Done with what you guys needed to do?" Violet asked.

"Yep. Let's go! BOYS AGAINST GIRLS!" Ron bellowed as the boys ran out of the portrait hole. The girls sighed and rolled their eyes.

They ran down to the field and made snow forts. The boys started making snow balls and flung them at the girls.

"No fair we aren't ready!" Hermione yelled at them.

"All is fair in war!" Ron yelled back.

"Then all is fair in love too!" Hermione yelled back.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ron bellowed, but he was clobbered in the side of the head with a very large snowball.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RON I GOT YOU!" Hermione's voice yelled across the snow.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!"

As Ron chased after Hermione, Ginny and Harry were having their own fight.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SHOVED SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT!" Harry was yelling as he ran after her.

"I can!" She yelled back

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Just try!"

After a few hours of the fight they stood around the field soaking wet and laughing. They went up to the castle to get warm in the common room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Harry woke up early the next morning, a nagging feeling in his heart. He got up, unable to go back to sleep and went down into the common room. He stared at the fire. This place looked the same, but it was far from it. There was no way in the world that this was the same. He had family for once. He hadn't been an idiot with Ginny. Hermione and Ron were the same, they bickered here too, but it didn't mean anything like it did in his old world. To top it all off he didn't have Voldermort to battle. Nor forgive either. That was one thing that he was thankful for.

He sat just thinking, wondering how he should address his letter to his parents. What would he say to them?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his sister come down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him, jolting him out of his ravine.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I know Harry," she replied. He looked at her and smiled.

"You know what?" He asked her.

"I know that you are not the Harry that I have always known."

"How can you know that."

"I saw the scar. My brother doesn't have a lightning scar. He also doesn't act the way you do. He is far more confident and prankster like here. So tell me, who are you." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his unruly black hair.

"My name is Harry Potter and I am your brother, but I am not from this universe. Neither is Ginny, Hermione, and Ron."

"So I noticed. What universe are you talking about?"

"Well, a universe that doesn't have you or Sirius."

"What?"

"Here is the thing, Violet. I am known as the Boy Who Lived there. The reason why is because a man by the name of Voldermort was a killer. Have you heard of the Killing Curse?"

"Yes."

"Well he used that curse, he and his supporters, and killed a lot of people. He came to our home when I was only a year old. Dad died first. He told Mum to run, to protect me. He died trying to protect our family. Then Voldermort killed him. He went after Mum. Mum begged for him to not kill me, but he killed her. Then when he tried to kill me it back fired and took away his body. He was only a soul. He has a body now and he hunts me."

"But why, Harry?"

"Because there was a prophecy that stated that he would pick the infant born at the end of July that represented the biggest threat to him. It was either me or Neville Longbottom."

"Neville? That's insane!"

"I know."

"So he tried to killed you because you were a threat?"

"Yes."

"And he killed Mum and Dad."

"Yes."

"So Sirius and I were never born?"

"Yes."

"He killed me too Harry."

"What?"

"Voldermort killed me too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mum was pregnant with me a year after you were born."

"Mum was. . ."

"Yes, Harry. You lost three people that night." Harry sighed, his eyes filled with tears.

"I hate him."

"How did you get here?"

"I wished that he never would have been born."

"Do you know how to get back?"

"Go back? I don't want to go back."

"But you have to don't you?"

"Yes."

"You have to save everyone else."

"Yes."

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore."

"I don't want to Violet. I want to get to know you and Sirius. I want to finally meet Mum and Dad."

"Oh Harry."

"I want to know what life would have been like if it hadn't happened. I had to live with the Dursleys."

"No!"

"Yes."

"They are so horrible according to Mum."

"They are much more horrible then Mum could comprehend."

"You had to live with them? But why? Sirius Black wasn't killed was he?"

"He was placed in Azkaban for the 'murder' of our parents."

"What! He would never have killed them!"

"I know."

"How do you know that?"

"He escaped in my third year."

"You didn't try to hurt him did you?"

"At first. Then I learned the truth. Peter Pettigrew was the one that betrayed our parents."

"No. No. That can't be. Uncle Peter is so kind!"

"Yes in this world. He didn't have Voldermort around."

"But he, he couldn't have."

"He was their Secret Keeper."

"But a Keeper has to know. . . He told!"

"Precisely."

"And all of us died."

"Yes, well except for me."

"Is Sirius alive there?"

"He was."

"How did he die?"

"He died protecting me."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry."

"It happened last year."

"So you have no one."

"Not a single person."

"You're all alone?"

"Yep."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Violet. Do you look exactly like Mum?"

"Yeah. Except for my eyes. Their Dad's, but you have Mum's."

"So I've been told."

"You are the spitting image of Dad. So is Sirius."

"Tell me about Mum and Dad."

Violet sighed as she settled herself on the couch.

"Well, Harry they are very kind, loving people. They always do their best to give us the attention that we need and things that we want, but that isn't what makes them great. They actually listen to us. They adore all of us."

"Do they love each other?"

"Oh they love each other so much."

"Mum didn't like Dad right away did she?"

"No, that that she said she was going to admit. She said that later she realized that she had fallen for him the first time they met on the train during their first year."

"That's how Hermione and Ron are."

"So I have noticed."

"What is home like?"

"It's warm and happy and absolutely wonderful. Dad loves Quidditch so much. He is so proud of the fact that you are the youngest Seeker in a century."

"I am in the other world too."

"Well that is not a surprise. You have amazing talent."

"Thanks."

"Do you know who you were named for?"

"No I don't."

"Harry was our great grand father's name. He loved our father a lot. Of course, Mum and Dad wanted you to have a part of Dad in your name because you look so much like him. That's how you were named."

"And how were you named?"

"It is customary that the first girl that is born is named after the mother's favorite flower. Mum's favorite flower is Violet."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"How was Sirius named."

"Sirius was named for our god father. Dad felt that the second son should hold the name of their very best friend in the world."

"What are you middle names?"

"My full name is Violet Mayonette Christine Potter. Sirius' full name is Sirius Remus Potter."

"Your name is longer."

"I know."

"Why is that?"

"Because Mum liked how it sounded."

"Will you remember me when I go back?"

"Of course. You're my brother."

"I'll remember you."

"I know."

"Do you think I can meet Mum and Dad."

"Yes."

"When?"

"Let me write them. I'll make something up. But you need to tell them what you told me. I will be there for you."

"Won't they think I'm insane?"

"No they won't. They'll believe. Especially when they see you. You are very different. Besides, the scar will tell them instantly."

"I am trying to keep it covered. Is it working?"

"Mostly. Besides most people aren't as observant as me."

"I noticed."

"Now you're the one that is being observant."

"It runs in our blood I'm guessing."

"Yes. Mum and Dad are Aurors."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I want to be."

"So do we. Sirius and I, I mean."

"That's awesome."

"You had better get some sleep Harry. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Violet got up and gave Harry a hug. He hugged her back, a smile on his face.

"Good night, Violet."

"Good night, Harry."


	31. Chapter 31

(Wow, everyone's coming to me with reviews about this world. Yes it will be depressing, but just wait… you have to learn more to understand what is happening. That's all I shall say. Keep reviewing! I love you all!)

**Chapter 31**

When Harry woke up he found Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Dean, Seamus, and Sirius waiting in the common room for him.

"We know Harry," they said together.

"You told them?" He asked Violet. She nodded.

"Dean, Seamus, and Sirius were asking so many questions and I just couldn't make Ginny, Hermione, and Ron think that I didn't know when I did," she replied.

"We thank you, for your world I mean," Seamus said.

"I didn't do anything," Harry protested.

"You are still trying. That is why we thank you," Dean spoke up.

"You guys don't know what is going on," Harry dismissed.

"They do," Ginny pointed out.

"Did you guys. . ." He trailed off as he watched them nod their heads together.

"They had to understand the magnitude of what is going on," Hermione answered.

"Well, this stays within the group. No telling anyone else," Harry commanded.

"We won't tell a soul," Sirius promised.

"I am sorry, Sirius," Harry whispered to him.

"No you have no reason to be sorry. I am sorry for you," Sirius replied. Harry gave him a bright smile.

"This is what I have written to Mum and Dad. Hey Mum and Dad, it's Violet. Harry needs you. He says that it is urgent, but he wasn't sure how to tell you that so I'm writing for him. I love you both," Violet read for him.

"That sounds like I'm in trouble," Harry pointed out.

"Does it matter? As long as they get here?" Violet asked.

"I guess not."

"Good. I'm sending it."

Harry could barely concentrate on his lessons that day. He was wondering if they had gotten that letter and if they would just instead write back to him or actually come. He ran through the ways he would tell them and how he would greet them, but none seemed important enough. Through each class he sat twitching nervously.

A knock upon Professor McGonagall's door ripped Harry away from his thoughts. Behind the door was Professor Dumbledore.

"I need Harry Potter please," He said. She turned around and looked at him, but he was ready. He was already at the door. Behind Dumbledore was his parents. He stepped out into the hallway and just looked at them.

They looked exactly like the pictures that he had, except they were real.

"What is it Harry? We got Violet's message and came as fast as we could," his mother said, pulling him into a hug. He took a deep breath and could smell a soft violet in her hair.

"Mum," he whispered as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Oh Harry what is it? What is wrong?" She murmured. James put a hand on his shoulder and he pulled away from his mother and hugged James.

"Hey buddy. It's okay. You're okay," he whispered to him.

"If you will follow me I will give you a room that is secure. No students will bother you," Dumbledore said. They walked through the hallway to the Room of Requirement. A room appeared and the three entered while Dumbledore said that he would be in his office.

Inside the room was chairs and a table. They took seats on either side of him.

"Now what is this all about?" James asked him. Harry, realizing that the time had come to tell them everything, swallowed hard. He reached up to his forehead and pulled the hair back. His parents gasped.

"Who did this to you? What spell did they use?" Lily asked, her voice filled with fear as her fingers ran over it. James eyes were wide and he was barely breathing.

"Voldermort," Harry said softly.

"Who is Voldermort?" James asked, looking over at Lily. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed hard. The fear on his parents faces were one that he hated to see.

"I am not the person that you think I am. I am your son, Harry James Potter, but I am not from this universe. I am from a time and place just like this, except you are dead. There is a man named Voldermort that killed you both in my world. I was orphaned and forced to live with the Dursleys. You both were aurors that went after him. A prophecy was made that said that he was going to go after the child born at the end of July that was the most threat to him. He came. You, Dad told Mum to run, to protect me. You tried to fight him off, but you were killed with the Killing Curse. He then came after me, but Mum got in the way. Mum begged for my life and he killed her, then he tried to kill me but it back fired and it hit him instead, but he survived. He only lost his body. He has been hunting me all these years. In my fourth year he got his body back and killed one of my fellow students. I was learning how to do the Killing Curse when Ariel told me that the only way I could kill him was with love, but that would require forgiving him and I can't. I was sitting there trying to when I wished that he had never been born and then I just suddenly came here and find out that I use to think that he killed my parents, but really he killed my parents and my sister that day. I just wanted to know who you were. Violet and Sirius already know what is going on. But I have to go back and I don't want to. I want to stay here and live with you guys because I have always wanted to know who you were," Harry blurted out.

James and Lily sat there, unmoving and silent. They looked at each other.

"Wait a second, son. You're telling us that in this universe we were killed, but how did that happen to come around? We are not stupid. We would have hid ourselves. . ." James started.

"You did, but Peter Pettigrew betrayed you. He was your Secret Keeper," Harry replied. Lily gasped.

"No. Not Peter. He's always been our greatest friend. Besides, why would we not have asked Sirius?" Lily asked him.

"Sirius didn't want you to make him that in fear that he would be hurt and you tried to ask Dumbledore but he also wouldn't allow it so you chose Peter, but Peter was really the right hand man to Voldermort."

James ran his hand through his hair, sending a jolt of happiness through Harry. He had always wondered if that was something he did and now he knew that it did indeed come from his father.

"We believe you, Harry," James told him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"No no darling you have no reason to be sorry. We understand. Living with my sister would have been torture. Did they hurt you?" Lily asked him. Harry nodded.

"I didn't know I was a wizard until the letter came and even then they wouldn't let me see it. I had to learn from Hagrid."

"I'm assuming this wasn't the way you wanted your one meeting with your parents to go huh son?" James asked him. Harry shook his head.

"No it's not the way I imagined it, but it's better then the memory of the day you died," Harry replied. Lily took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What happened that day?"

"Just what I told you. I remember Dad yelling at you to run, to protect me. Then there was this loud explosion that rocked the entire house. Then he came up to the room where you were with me. You stood in front of me, your arms out. You were begging him. Please, don't hurt Harry. I beg you. Have mercy. But he didn't listen. There was this green light and then you were dead. That's all I remember."

Tears glistened in Lily's eyes. James put a comforting arm upon her shoulder and one on Harry's forearm.

"Maybe you don't have to go back," James suggested.

"I have to," Harry responded.

"Why?" Lily asked him.

"Because I am the only one that can defeat him. The entire wizarding world depends on my success. The prophecy even said that neither one of us can survive while the other one lives. It's either me or him and it has to be him. For the sake of everyone's lives. If he wins then we all die and if I die then I would be with you both anyway."

"I am proud of you," James said softly.

"You are?"

"Yes. More so now then I think I ever could be. You are much older then your years. The fact that you are so much more then I could have ever imagined without us is remarkable."

"Your father is right. You are exactly what we always wished you would be."

"I just wanted to make you proud of me."

"You have. In more ways then one," Lily reassured.

"But when I go back you are dead. You have never met me. Here you know me. There you do not."

"No, Harry. We know you. Our souls will always know you. You are our son!" Lily answered.

"She's right. You are the same as the Harry here."

"We love you Harry, very very much," Lily told him.

"I love you too. Both of you."

The world spun once again and Harry tried to hold onto consciousness.

"Please, stay."

"We love you Harry."

"I love you..."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron woke up in Dumbledore's office. Harry rubbed his head.

"Why are we here?" Ron asked as he sat up.

"I brought you here," Dumbledore responded.

"What?" Hermione asked as she sat up too.

"There is something that I need to explain to you all," Dumbledore said. Ginny sat up, looking around.

"I'm confused," Ginny stated bluntly. Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"You must all be confused. I am here to explain."

"Explain what?" Harry asked, his heart beating frantically.

"I need to explain where you were."

"And where were we?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"You were in a place that I created," Dumbledore said.

"What? You mean it wasn't real?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. I am sorry, but I knew that you needed to see your parents."

"So I didn't have siblings?"

"Oh you might have. Violet was real. Your mother told me about her and yes she was pregnant when Voldermort killed her, but that is besides everything. I knew that you needed to talk to them, to touch them."

"But you lied."

"For your sake Harry."

"Why?"

"Ariel told me about Ms. Granger's idea."

"And you thought I could forgive Voldermort after seeing my parents. I hate him more because of what happened. I could have had parents. I could have had a life!" Harry yelled.

"I understand that Harry. . ."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE AN ORPHAN, TO GO THROUGH SUCH HELL FOR ELEVEN YEARS AND THEN HAVE TO RETURN TO IT EACH SUMMER. I DON'T CARE IF IT MAKES THE BOND REMAIN OR WHATEVER! I COULD HAVE HAD A REAL LIFE. AND THEN YOU MAKE UP THIS WORLD, THINKING THAT IT WILL HELP, BUT IT DIDN'T. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Are you through?"

"NO!"

"Then please continue."

"STOP ACTING SO CALM ABOUT THIS! WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG!"

"Was it?"

"YES!"

"Did it not give you the memory that you wanted?"

"Yes. . ."

"Did it not give you a chance to hold them?"

"Yes. . ."

"Did it not give you the chance to touch them. To speak to them?"

"Yes. . ."

"Then was it wrong?"

"YES!"

"Please elaborate."

"It was wrong because now that I have met them I hate Voldermort more for what he has done."

"I see."

"How am I to forgive him for what he did?"

"Maybe Ms. Granger was wrong."

"She's never wrong."

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to forgive him."

"Then why did you send me there?"

"That is something that you must figure out. Now it's only been a couple of hours. I suggest that you go down to the Great Hall to eat," Dumbledore dismissed them.

Harry got up and glared at him before banging his way out of the office.

"I suggest that you three follow him."

"Why did you do that? Doesn't he hurt enough?" Ginny asked, her fury evident in her voice.

"I hated to do that to him, but it was needed."

"Why?" Ron asked angrily.

"His hate has to be stronger then Voldermort's. It is the only way that Harry will survive. It is the only way he can defeat him. Harry's love would never have been enough. His hate would be. I knew that after last year when I explained everything to him, but I knew that he needed some coal for that fire within him."

"So you hurt him worse," Hermione stated coldly.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, tears twinkled behind the half moon glasses that sat upon the ridge of his nose.

"I understand," Hermione said.

"I knew you would. Just don't tell Harry. That fire needs to rage in order for him to do what is coming."

"Is Voldermort coming to Hogwarts for him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It was clear the moment the Death Eaters were in Hogsmeade."

"How do you know for certain?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"That is a question that I can not answer at this time for you. Please, join him. He will need you."

The trio left, unsure of what had just happened.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

For the next three weeks any spare time that Harry had was spent in the Room of Requirement with Ariel, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny practicing the Killing Curse. The hatred that resided in Harry's heart did not dissipate. It grew with each passing day. His cursing power was far faster, stronger, and much more green then anything that the others had seen.

"When he comes for me I'm going to be ready. He is going to wish he had never been born," Harry said each time they practiced.

The days went on without one note of Voldermort in the papers or a sign of him, but Hermione, Ginny, and Ron knew that something was coming.

Ginny tried her best to ease Harry's pain, but he refused all of her attempts of comfort.

Harry woke up with his scar hurting one day near the end of May. He sat up, smiling. He took his wand and put on his glasses.

"Ron. He's here," Harry said as he shook him. Ron jolted instantly awake.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Today is the day that he dies."

Harry walked out of the room, with Ron pulling on his clothes close behind.

"GINNY, HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly the two girls appeared at the top of the steps.

"What is it Harry?" They asked together.

"He's here." Their eyes grew wide. They motioned that they would be right back. Within minutes they were dressed in muggle clothes and clambering down the steps to the common room.

That is when they saw Harry. He was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. His black hair looked darker somehow. The black made his face look pale white.

"Harry you look so scary!" Ginny gasped. Harry grinned.

"Good. Let's go."

"But we are only four!" Hermione protested.

"We don't need anyone else. He will die. I'm going to kill him."

They followed Harry out of the portrait hole to find that the teachers were running through the corridors. Dumbledore was there in front of them.

"Stay in there Harry."

"No."

"You have to!"

"No. I am going. This is his death day."

"You are not fighting."

"What? Are you going to allow him to kill others? No. I'm going!"

"You aren't! Now go back in there!" Harry pointed his wand to Dumbledore's chest.

"Let me go or I will kill you. You know I can." Dumbledore's eyes widened. He stepped aside.

"Keep the castle safe. We will be back," Harry instructed as the four of them left.

The others had no idea where Harry was heading, but it seemed like he knew exactly where he was going. They followed him to the field where they had had snowball fights. Voldermort was there with his Death Eaters.

"VOLDERMORT!" Harry bellowed as he walked across the field.

"Why if it isn't Harry and his wee little friends. I see you are out numbered again."

"That is where you are wrong," Harry told him with a laugh. Behind him came the teachers and the students of the school, all of them except for the Slytherins.

"This is your army huh wee Potter?" Voldermort spat.

"I AM THE ARMY!" Harry yelled. He raised his hand with his wand.

"AVADA KEDVARA!" Harry bellowed. Deep, dark green light sped through the wand faster then the speed of light and hit Voldermort instantly. Harry heard the scream and saw the man's body fall to the ground.

"AVADA KEDVARA!" Harry bellowed once more. It hit the body, just for added measure. Harry smiled.

"Who wishes to join him?" He asked the Death Eaters. They stood there, their eyes wide.

"Touch me," Harry instructed his friends.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Put a hand on me. Everyone. Do it now!"

Everyone put their hand on Harry or someone that was touching Harry.

"AVADA KEDVARA!" Harry screamed. A large bubbled surrounded the Death Eaters, killing them all at once. A large scream from them was heard, but it was nothing compared to the scream that erupted from the students.

"LONG LIVE HARRY, LONG LIVE HARRY!" They chanted behind him. He turned and smiled.

"The war is over," He said simply. He turned and grabbed Ginny and kissed her, pure and deep. When he released her her face was as red as her hair.

The next day the classes were cancelled in celebration of Harry's triumph. The news spread all across the wizarding world within hours of the event. Yet, Harry was nowhere to be found at first. Only Ginny knew where he was.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked him as she sat down next to him in the Astronomy tower.

"Thinking," he responded.

"About what?"

"About my parents."

"They are proud of you and they love you."

"I know, but did I avenge them?"

"Of course."

"I avenged them with hate."

"Dumbledore said that it was the only way you would survive."

"When did he say that?"

"After you left that day when he told you it wasn't real."

"Oh."

"He said that your hate had to be stronger. That your love would never have been enough."

"Well at least it worked."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm free."

"You are free."

"You are the only one that can understand that."

"Of course I am."

"Ginny. . ."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you." Ginny blushed. She put her head upon his shoulder.

"I love you too."

Later they joined the festivities. There was a special banquet for Harry that evening. Dumbledore got up and held his hand up for silence. It came quickly.

"I just would like to say a large thank you to Mr. Potter for what he has done for all us. He has stopped the war. He has gotten rid of Voldermort. He is the one that saved us all! For that Cornellius Fudge would like to say a few words."

Fudge got up and smiled.

"I want to first officially apologize for the fact that I didn't believe you. Second I am awarding you the First Order of Merlin award for your services to the wizarding world."

A large cheer erupted through the Hall. Harry blushed profusely. Fudge lifted his glass to Harry.

"TO THE BOY WHO LIVED AND SAVED!" He exclaimed. Everyone raised their glasses as well and said those exact words. Dumbledore stood back up.

"For Mr. Potter's bravery as well as Ms. Granger's, Mr. Weasley's, and Ms. Weasley's I am awarding them two hundred house points each," Dumbledore announced.

The Gryffindor's table went crazy. They knew that there was no way that any of the other houses could come up to their total. It now ensured that Gryffindor won the House Cup.

After what seemed like hours they were allowed to retire, grins on all four of their faces.


	34. Chapter 34

(Some of you may not be happy that it wasn't real, but it was needed. Voldermort got cocky after his 'victory' in the fifth book. He thinks Harry wouldn't be as angry as he really was. He had no idea that Dumbledore would even feed that fire. I hope you all like it. Thank you for the reviews! We're not done yet. Besides there is an entire new story after this one, their seventh year which is going to be just as exciting!)

**Chapter 34**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry took their N.E.W.T.S shortly afterward, relieving some of that stress. Ginny took her O.W.L.S. Everything seemed fine, but in actuality it wasn't.

Harry, who was very relieved that the war was over, was not as happy as he thought he would have been. He wanted to go back to the alternative universe that Dumbledore had created.

"I don't feel like I belong here any more. I want to go back there. I want to be with them," he tried to explain one evening to Ginny. She sat next to him, looking out at the stars. She took a deep breath, her heart ripping within her.

"Then go back," she whispered.

"What?"

"Tell Dumbledore that you need to go back. Tell him." Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Should I?"

"It is what you want. You need them, Harry. I understand."

"Will you come with me?" She shook her head.

"No, Harry. There I am rich, yes that is wonderful, but here I already have everything I want."

Harry nodded in understanding. She had her parents. She had siblings. He was the one that didn't.

"Thank you Ginny," he said as he got up.

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile.

"I love you."

"And I love you. Now go."

Dumbledore sat in his chair, looking at Harry in bewilderment.

"You want to reside in a world that is not real?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need to." Dumbledore sighed. He had feared that this would happen, but he had hoped that Harry would have been strong enough to know the difference between reality and fantasy. He got up and brought Harry the book.

"If you want to return just hold the book and say, I want to go home. It will bring you back," Dumbledore instructed.

"Thank you."

"When you want to go there just say, Bring me back."

"Bring me back," Harry said. He disappeared, along with the book. Dumbledore sighed.

"We will miss you Harry Potter."

Ginny was sitting upon the couch in the common room, crying silently when Hermione and Ron came into the room hand in hand.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" Ron asked defensively.

"He went back."

"Back? Back where?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"He went back to that alternative universe thing," Ginny replied.

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"He said that he needed his family."

"But, what about us?" Hermione asked her, tears springing into her eyes.

"He wanted me to go with him."

"Why didn't you?" Ron asked her softly.

"I already have what I want."

"Except him," Hermione said knowingly.

"No. I have him, but he needs something more."

Harry sat in the alternative universe common room upon the couch in the exact spot where Ginny was sitting in his real world. He sat there alone, just staring at the fire. He was happy, yes he was happy. He had his sister and his brother. There was a Hermione and a Ron and a Ginny. He had his parents. His parents were even staying at the castle until he came home. He got to see them every day. Yet, something was missing.

Hermione and Ron fought all of the time and there was no spark of love between them yet. Ginny and himself were together, but she was not the same Ginny. Her soul was different and he could feel it.

He had a hard time looking at Sirius and Violet, knowing that they weren't real. It was even harder to be around Violet. He knew that she had died that day with his parents.

He thought that he needed to be here, that he needed people that didn't exist, but now he knew that he needed the people that had become his family long ago.

He looked down at the book and smiled.

"I want to go home."

Ginny put her hands to her face, not seeing Harry appear in the common room.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed. Ginny looked up and gasped.

"Missed me?" He asked with a smile that they hadn't seen in a long, long time. Ginny jumped up and engulfed him in a large hug.

"I thought you wanted to be back there," Ginny whispered softly.

"And be around people that I know never existed in my life? Besides I learned something there," Harry responded.

"What did you learn?" Ginny asked as she pulled away to look at him.

"I have everything I have ever needed right here the entire time," he told her with a smile.

"We're glad you're back," Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad to be back," Harry said with a smile.

The days passed by too fast for their liking and soon they were once again on the train.

"Are you allowed just to go to our house for the summer?" Ginny asked him as they pulled into the station.

"Dumbledore said there are Death Eaters still out and he wants me to go back to the Dursleys for a week then I can come with you guys."

"Well at least we get to see you!" Hermione said happily.

They got off the train, all smiles.

"See ya Harry!" People called from all around. Harry smiled. He was their hero. He didn't exactly like all the attention, but he was glad that he had done the right thing. He went over to the Dursley's, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny right behind him.

"What are they doing with you?" Uncle Vernon sneered.

"We just came to tell you that Harry has just killed a wizard. Don't mess with him in this week," Ron warned.

"Yeah because if you do then we all will help him torture you all," Ginny pointed out.

"Or hurt you in more muggle means," Hermione spoke up.

Uncle Vernon swallowed hard.

"Come on boy. We haven't got all day."

Harry turned around and hugged Hermione and clapped Ron on the shoulder. Then he turned to Ginny. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly, sending a beautiful blush to spring across her cheeks.

"See ya guys in a week!"

With that he turned around and walked away, truly happy for the first time in a long time.


	35. The End

**The End**

I would like to take this time to thank you all individually for the feed back. I am sorry that this story has ended, but I am now starting the next story which will be titled: Life Goes On. So please stay with me, review for that one.

Thank you to:

Bhekie

Dancerrdw

Threatenedwriter

Blondie09 aka sea-me-surf

Jesus no moses lets.be.real

Liadan Hurricane

Pwr2purple

Lost.Somewhere.Out.There

Only-harry

Elwen of Lorien

Andy-may

Saliorstarryeyes

Voldie on Varsity Track

Okabacha

MoonyHPgirl

Monkeys rok my sox

Alix33

Fredrocks

Guitar princess

Rachel J.A

RainDateChick

Granhermi

SpikesDreamer

Kessemm

Hpfreak31

mm-madness

The Unknown Weasley

Thank you all! I love you! Please stay with me! I truly appreciate it!


End file.
